The Slaying Hour
by AndroidScout21
Summary: Buffy goes to Mystic Falls and encounters a whole new ordeal of family, vampires, witches, werewolves, and doppelgangers. With the help of her old friends and new friends, Buffy sets out to keep Mystic Falls safe from all things Supernatural. BTVS and TVS (Willow in HP).
1. Introduction

Have you ever had a secret? A secret that you couldn't tell anyone? I was 15 when I learned about the baddies that go bump in the night. I have died twice and flat-lined once when I was shot by this guy named Warren, but here I am. Still kicking. I am a vampire slayer. The oldest surviving slayer too. It's been seven years since the last big baddie decide to pick a fight with me. All things were going well. Dawnies at college in Atlanta on scholarships at Emory University. Xander and Giles are the new leaders of the Watchers Council. Willow works at some witch boarding school. And me? I don't know. I move from town to town. Dusting the vamps and killing demons. Sometimes Faith and I collaborate but not very often. Today I packed up my things in Charlottesville, Virginia and got back on the road in my silver Volvo. The car was a gift from a nice couple I saved a few months back in Mississippi. Thanks to them I travel a lot faster now. Which is why I am back on the road. I have heard of some suspicious "animal attacks" nearby and my slayer instincts are going off like crazy. I can feel it. There is something strange going on in Mystic Falls…..


	2. Chapter 1

The drive to Mystic Falls was shorter than I expected. The scenery was nice but the town itself is just. WOW. What can I say? It was rustic chic and such a small community I know I'm going to stick out. I decided to park my car near the town square and grab a bit to eat. "The Mystic Grill" seems to be the local watering hole but inside it seems home-y. I grab my purse and make my way inside the grill. Pool tables and a bar make it more of a pub then an upscale restaurant like local ads suggested. Quickly spotting the restrooms, I walk towards them hoping to wash my hands before eating. A young man, no older than 20, wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans stops in front of me.

"Hello Ma'am. My name is Matt. I'll be the server tonight. Once you grab a table, I'll bring you a menu. Is that ok?" His soft baby blue eyes were gentle but he had dark shadows under his eyes like he had not slept. I quickly realized I was staring at him and blushed softly.

"Ok. Thank you Matt. I'll grab a table after I wash my hands." I politely excuse myself and walk into the ladies room.

Inside the bathroom I grab the biggest empty stall and take out my baby wipes from my purse. I wipe down my arms, legs and face. Thankfully fall time in this town is not to cold and I can still feel comfortable in my blue jean shorts and soft pink t-shirt. I begin to finish cleaning my face when I hear another girl enter the bathroom. Peeping between the stall doors I realize its two girls not one. One girl has blonde hair and is chatting away about a beauty pageant. The other is a brunette and looks disinterested as her friend continues to talk without seeming to take a breath. I step out of my stall and walk to the sink and start to wash my hands.

"Oh. Hi there! Are you new to town or passing through?" The blonde girl asked excitedly when she spots me. I grab a paper towel and smile softly.

"I'm just visiting the town for research purposes. I'll only be here for a few weeks so I guess I could say both." Technically I'm not lying. I do write in my journal after all. The brunette looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"A book? You? You barely look older than us." Her tone seems condescending and dismissive but I laugh lightly not taking offense. I know I don't look my age.

"I'm 28 years old but I know I don't look it." I smile softly. The girl's mouths open wide then close.

"WOW. OH MY GOSH! I wish I look as good as you when I am that old! I'm not saying you are old by the way. Oh my gosh! Has anyone shown you around town yet?" The flurry of questions come at me at lightning speed from the blonde.

"No. I literally just got here."

"OH! Well how about you eat lunch with us and we can tell you a bit about the history!" The blonde smiles wide and I mick her smile.

"Sure. I would like that. My name is Buffy by the way. Buffy Summers." Shaking hands I realize that the brunette is looking at me intently.

"Summers? My Aunt Jenna's last name is Summers. Any relation?"

"Really? My dad has sisters but I've never met them before. I can't recall their names for the life of me though. I would really like to meet your Aunt! It would be interesting if she turned out to be my aunt to." I muse at the thought. I definitely think I should call Giles and have him check into my aunts now.

"I can arrange that. She's at the bar right now actually. Oh. I'm Elena Gilbert and this is Caroline Forbes." We made our way out of the bathroom as Caroline began to chat about the town history. We decided to sit at the booth closest to the stairs and pool tables. We placed our orders with Matt, who turned out to be Caroline's boyfriend. Afterwards Elena got up and brought a young woman over. The woman had dirty blonde hair and green eyes very similar to my own.

"Hi. I'm Jenna Summers. Elena here says we might be related?" She struck out her hand and I shock it gently.

"Maybe. Ha-ha do you know a Hank Summers? Winner of the deadbeat dad award of 1997 and still the reigning champ?"

Surprise lights Jenna's eyes as she takes another look at me. "Oh my god! Wait! Are you Dawn or Buffy?"

Jumping up I grab Jenna's shoulders and pull her into a tight hug. "I cannot believe I finally met you! How's your sister? Miranda right?" Her name finally surging into my mind. I noticed Elena stiffen and Jenna looked as though she was going to cry as I released her. I know that look far to well. "Jenna? When did she die?" I ask quietly. For the next 30 minutes Elena and Jenna trade stories and memories of the one aunt my father never let me meet. The pair were starting to smile again when a strange look came across Elena and Caroline's face. Turning around in my seat to follow their line of sight I noticed they were staring at a man.

He was clad in a black leather jacket, a black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. _Oh great. I James Dean wannabe._ His hair was black and thanks to slayer eyesight I noticed he had striking blue eyes and a ring on his finger. He nodded towards us and looking back I noticed Elena and Caroline both scoff at him. "Uhhh guys? Is everything ok?" Pulling them out of their trance the two debated on who should speak first silently.

"Yeah, it's just neither of us are really found of Damon." Caroline said as she sipped her tea.

"You mean Mr. Talk-dark-and-totally-giving-off-weird-signals?" I quipped. I was getting weird signals from him. Using my slayer senses I zeroed in on this 'Damon' as Caroline had called him. It was sunny out so he couldn't be a vampire but he defiantly gave of a "more than human" vibe.

"Yeah. His my boyfriend's brother and he is a conceded jacksass." Elena alleged with a smirk. Jenna and I both giggled softly as Elena and Caroline decided to plot his demise together.

I sat and enjoyed their company for a few more minutes when I realized I still need to grab a hotel. Before excusing myself I grabbed their phone numbers and asked about the local hotels. Jenna mentioned a bed and breakfast up the street ran by a family called the "Fells". I waved goodbye and then walked out the door. The sun was beginning to set but the walk to the B&B was short and my legs were aching to stretch anyway. Walking around the town I noticed that many of the stores closed early. Maybe there was a town curfew or possib…..

"No please. Let me go." It was almost a whisper but my ears could hear the distress in the young woman's voice.

"Shhhh. It's ok. It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you… Shhhh….. I just need… I just need to feed." I followed the voice trying to remain quiet into a dark alleyway. I set my purse on a nearby dumpster and took out Mr. Pointy. My most faithful stake. Getting closer I noticed a man with light brown hair holding a young girl with brown hair against the buildings wall. He had blood dripping down from his mouth and his eyes were dark and the veins bellow them protruded out. The sight was freaky but I knew instantly that he was a vampire.

"Hey. Don't you know it's not nice to toy with your food?" I asked bringing his attention to me.

"GO AWAY!" the vampire snarled as he bared his teeth at me.

"Hmmm. No. I think I'll stay and make sure that this nice young lady gets home safely. Like a true gentleman would." Not waiting for his reply I kick him square in the chest sending him a few feet away from the girl. "RUN!" I yell to her which she does without a thank you. The vampire is quickly back on his feet and rushing towards me. I throw all my weight behind an upper cut punch sending him flying into a dumpster. Startled the vampire groans as he gets up and pulls shards of broken glass from his ribs.

"What are you?" He demands between gasps of breath.

"Slayer comma the. Look it up big boy." I retort as I send a flying Kick straight to his mid-section but this time he catches my leg.

"Well I'm …."

"STEFAN NO!" Elena scream pierces through the alleyway as she runs up and puts an arm on the vampires shoulder. He drops my leg and turns toward Elena with his head bowed. "Please no Stefan. What are you doing?!"

"Elena. What the Fuck?" I keep my fighting stance and wait for her to explain but instead someone grabs me from behind and restrains my arms. "Oh hell now." I flip the assailant over my back and kick the person in the stomach.

"Son of a bitch! What do you eat? Instant Oatmeal for Amazons?!" A male voice says and I notice that it's the infamous Damon that Elena and Caroline were talking about earlier.

"Actually I had eggs for breakfast." I quip as I back away from the trio. "Elena what's going on?"

Elena shifted underneath my heavy gaze as she began to tell me about Stefan and Damon Salvatore, the Founders Council, and a vampire named Katherine Pierce. The three took turns explaining that I had a whole new breed of vampires I had to do research on. _I knew this town was going to be interesting._


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! My name is AndroidScout21 and I would just like to thank you for reading! I hope you like this next chapter and please feel free to inbox or comment any questions you might have. XOXO

Chapter Two

"Hey Buffy!" Willow's voice and face popped on to my computer screen. It was such a comfort to hear her voice I almost forgot to use my words.

"Hey Wills! How is your witchy school going?" I could tell she was at the school because her students were behind her working on assignments with their wands. Thank goddess Wills' students had already met me or this would be awkward.

"Oh it's going great! Isn't it class?" Her students all agreed politely. "So what has you sending me such worrisome texts?"

"Oh my god Willow. I found a new breed of vampires." My words seemed to freeze Willow and all her students.

"New breed? Wait Buffy what do you mean?" Willow grabbed one of her books and flipped through it.

"I mean exactly that! It's like this see, I heard about some animal attacks in this small town in Virginia. So I decided to check it out. Not even 4 hours there and I find this… This thing feeding from a girl. Turns out the thing is a vampire but more Anne Rice-y than the kind we know of! They can be affected by the sunlight but when you stake them they don't go Poof! They just get all veiny! On top of that I met my dad's only surviving sister and my cousin Elena who happens to be dating the vampire I met yesterday annnnnd whose brother is also a vampire! Their eyes turn dark and the veins pop out when they experience the blood lust. It's for reals creepy Willow! They are so different from Angel and Spike! My heads kind of reeling." While I spoke Willow begun working on a list and flipping through her book to find any relations.

"Ok. Buffy can you give me about 2 days and I'll try to have as much information as I can on this breed?" Willow had her serious face on and I knew she was just as perplexed as I was. We hung up but she guaranteed that she would have more information by Friday. I put my computer away and began dressing for a run. After yesterday's "chat" with Elena, Damon, and Stefan I felt pent up. I needed to release some energy and a run sounded fantastic.

It was 6am and the town was still quiet thankfully. I ran around the square, through some of the local subdivisions and by the local schools. My mind was racing and preoccupied when I accidently collided into another person.

"Ow! Why do I feel like I just got run over by a truck?" A bent over to help pick him up when suddenly I stopped. His brown hair was messy and his light blue eyes were laced with sadness. He looked like Angel but He was a bit scruffy with a five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a nice light blue shirt and black slacks now ruined by dirt. "Um? Can I help you?" His eyes stared at me quizzically.

"I'm so sorry for staring! You just... ah... look like someone I know. I'm so sorry for running into you and ruining your pants! Here let me help you up." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"It's ok. I don't mind being run over if it's by someone as pretty as you." His remark sent my stomach flipping and my checks burning.

"Well then I shall have to remember that for next time we meet then." We chuckled together as he dusted himself off.

"My name is Alaric Saltzman by the way. I'm the high school history teacher. I haven't seen you before." I bent down to pick up his brief case but he beat me to it. Pulling myself back up I noticed he had a ring on his finger similar to Damon's. _Interesting…. Vampire?_

"Yeah. I'm new. I'm just here researching for a book I am writing. My name is Buffy. Buffy Summers."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Summers. Wait… As in Jenna Summers? Any relation?"

"Yes actually she's my aunt. My brothers kid sister apparently." He was handsome but if he was a vampire I should be feeling something in my Spidey senses but I didn't sense anything.

"Oh! Well that's nice! I hope to see you more often then." He beamed.

"I'm sure you will. I'm sorry again for running into you but I have to be going. Got a call with my publisher in a bit."

"Ok. Well I shall see you around!" He waved and then turned on his heel walk towards the high school. I waved as well and smiled before setting back to my run.

I got back to the Bed and Breakfast just in time to grab a shower. I decide to roll with the whole new vampire breed thing. I mean I have faced hordes of demons! All I really need to know is that they can totally be slayer meat. Mentally I should make a note of possible vampires. Alaric seemed like a human but that ring. It was so similar to Damon's. I'll have to ask Elena about her teacher. After showering I pulled on my blue jeans and a light green shirt with a deep v cut that accentuated my petite yet womanly frame. Smirking I looked into the mirror and began applying some light touches of makeup.

I was humming softly to myself when a knock came from my door. I quickly finished my lipstick and walked over to the door. I turned the knob only to be greeted by an older blonde woman dressed in a police officer's uniform. She look tired and concerned but she had a smile on her face as she introduced herself.

"Hi. My name is Liz Forbes and I'm the sheriff here in Mystic Falls. My daughter told me she ran into you and that you may need a guide around here." She extended her hand and I shook it firmly. So this was one of the leaders of the council that Damon had told me about.

"Hello Sherriff. Mind if I just call you Liz? I always get wigged out around police officers. My name is Buffy Summers by the way." Liz laughed softly and nodded in agreement that I use her name instead of calling her sheriff.

"Well Buffy, how about we go grab a cup of coffee and I can show you around the town?"

"Sure thing. Just let me grab my purse." I turned and grabbed my purse and car keys.

Liz and I walked to the grill as we talked about the town and its seemingly rich culture. Her daughter had filled me in on a lot of the town history but Liz knew exact dates. The grill was practically empty except for Damon Salvatore who sat at the bar. We walked over and Liz patted his back gently.

"Hey there Damon. What are you up to today?" Liz sat down at his right side while I went to his left.

"Oh you know Liz. The usual. Hey there Buffy." Damon nodded to me as I order a cheeseburger and a soda. I nodded back but did not give him a greeting.

"Buffy, you know Damon?"

"I met him and his brother yesterday when I was visiting my cousin Elena Gilbert. " I lied swiftly.

"Oh. Wait. You're of a relation to the Gilberts?"

"Yes. My older aunt was Elena's mother and Jenna Summers is also my aunt." I smiled remembering the funnier parts of last night.

"I'm so sorry for prying and I'm sorry about Miranda. She was a lovely woman." Liz dropped her voice and her eyes began to water.

"It's okay Liz. She is in a better place."

We sat in a comfortable silence as Liz and I ate lunch. The restaurant was slowly beginning to fill with patrons when we decided to leave. Liz took me to the actual falls near the town and then to the mayors house for a quick introduction. The mayor invited me to the party for the founding family's tomorrow evening and the Miss Mystic Falls pageant that was coming up. To be honest, big parties were not my thing but it would be a chance to scope out potential vampires and the towns' people. I agreed and shortly after leaving the mayor's house, Liz and I parted ways. I had a few hours until the dress stores close and I was in major need of something nice for the party tomorrow.

I walked into the "Mystifying Looks" boutique and started combing the racks for a dress. Thankfully I will never need to worry about money issues. Giles and I started an investment group to help sustain my travels. Luckily for us, our investments always payoff and over the past 4 years I have managed to become a millionaire albeit a secret one. Poking through the more expensive racks, I found a beautiful green lace number and a dark blue floor-length gown with a cascading bubble effect see through down the bottom half. I decide to get both, the green for tomorrow and the blue for during the pageant as it was a formal event. I pay for my good including new heels to go with each and make my way back to the little Bed and Breakfast.

As soon as I step into my room my phone goes off and I race to find it in my purse. Sighing in relief at finding it, I push my finger across the screen and answer the call. "Buffy Summers, how can I help you?"

"Hi Buffy! It's me Elena."

"Hi! What's up?" I ask as I put my clothes into the closet and begin deliberating an outfit to go hunting in.

"I was just wondering if you would like to come to dinner tonight with me and a few friends."

"Sure! That sounds cool. What time should I drop by?"

"As soon as possible? The lasagna will be done in like 30 minutes." Oh yum! I love some lasagna!

"As soon as I can wipe the drool off my face, I will be there."

Elena laughed heartily and then we hung up. I grabbed my favorite outfit: black leather pants, my lacey white halter top, black heeled boots, and my red leather jacket. I grabbed my purse and decided to walk to Elena's. She texted me her address and it was fairly close to walk. The sun was setting and couples were out walking as well. Elena's house was white and had a large porch that wrapped around the front and sides. I knocked on her door and was surprised to see Alaric answer the door.

"Oh. Buffy. Hi! You look nice although I didn't peg you for a biker." Alaric smiled wryly.

"Oh yeah. Totally. Sometimes you just got to get on one and ride." Until the word came out, I didn't realize how bad that sounded. I blushed deeply and started to apologize to be silenced by Damon's laughter.

"Oh gawd Buffy. Nice one! Now get in here!" Damon pulled me into the house leaving a stammering Alaric to shut the door. The house was warmly decorated with attractive wood furnishings. Jenna and Jeremy were at the table waiting patiently. Damon pulled out the chair for me and as I sit I noticed Alaric kiss the top of Jenna's hair. _Oh wow. Jenna and Alaric. They are super cute together._ They were smiling warmly at each other and I watched slightly jealous that I would never find that: Love.

It wasn't that I couldn't find love but the men in mere life were never as strong as I am. After Angel and Spike, my heart seems too broken even after all these years. I haven't exactly remained celibate but I don't do relationships anymore. I'm to broken to be in a relationship. As I continued to stare I realized someone was waving in my face. Snapping out of my trance I looked to my left. Damon Salvatore was smiling mischievously as he passed me a bowl of garlic bread. His blue eyes were breathtaking as I stared back cocking my eyebrows slightly. _What is this guy's deal?_


	4. Chapter 3

_I stared into his eyes; Those cold and unforgiving eyes. He tried to kill my friends and he is trying to kill me. So why do I still ache for him? Why do I still love him so much? Suddenly his eyes shift and he begins to wonder what's going on. I'm relieved! So much happiness overwhelms me as I take him into a hug. But this bliss, it last for only a second. Acathla is waking up. I close my eyes. I know what I have to do. I look back into his eyes. Confusion swirls in his brain but I kiss him and I say "I love you". My tears flow as I stab him. His blood whetting my fingertips and swiftly the portal sucks him into hell. My love… My Heart… My Angel._

I wake up screaming for Angel but I stifle the scream I turn into my pillow. I know he is alive but I miss him. I miss us and the pain forever swirling inside me. I cry into the pillow violently for a few seconds. Sniffing I shake my head and wipe my tears away and take in my surroundings. I realized then that I wasn't in my room at the B&B. _What the hell?_

Suddenly the memories of last night hit me. Eating dinner at Elena's and then Aunt Jenna, Alaric, Damon, and I all getting trashed on tequila and bourbon. I let loose for a few moments with my aunt and her friends before passing out on the air mattress in the parlor. _I am such a terrible role mode! AND I FORGOT TO PATROL!_ Regret slammed into me and I scrubbed my hand across my face. Just then the parlor door jerks open. Elena is standing in her night pajamas, her hair messy, and a look of worry is plastered to her face.

"Buffy are you ok? I heard someone screaming."

"I'm sorry Elena. That was me. I had a bad dream. Did I wake anyone else?"

"Unfortunately yes but its ok. Are you ok though?" Elena tilted her head as she sat down on the bed next to me.

"Yes… No… Kind of in between to be honest. I have nightmares sometimes but I'll be ok. I promise." Elena leaned forward and gave me a soft hug. She was such a caring person and reminded me of Dawn so much. Danger magnets. Both of them.

"Well, would you like some clean clothes? I have some stuff upstairs. The shirts should fit but I'm not sure about the pants."

"Yeah. You are a bit taller than me. Haha I would love a fresh shirt and a shower if I can." I smiled and put a hand to my messy bed head.

"Oh absolutely. You smell like a distillery. "Elena and I laughed and then she showed me to her bathroom.

The quick shower was nice and thankfully my head didn't hurt. Afterwards Elena lent me a soft pink dress shirt and we picked out her an outfit for the Founders party. We walked down stairs together chatting amiably about the outfit and what shoes should could wear. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Elena began to holler for Jeremy. They were going to be late for school if they didn't leave soon. However she cut her sentence short when she opened the front door.

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face. I noticed he was wearing a light gray shirt and wore a ring like Alaric and Damon's. _What the hell is up with these rings?_

"Elena." The man smiles brightly but Elena and Jenna both look at the new comer annoyed.

"Uncle John. Hi." Elena said unenthusiastically.

"Jenna." John states dismissively.

"John. You made it. "Jenna makes her replies curtly but with a false smile. I get the feeling she really doesn't like this man much.

"I said I'd be in by noon. Who is she?" He states as he walks into the house nonchalantly.

"Hi. I am Buffy Summers. Jenna's niece from California." I throw my hand out but he does not shake it. Instead he looks at me up and down as if judging if I was a cow or a prized ox.

"Hello Buffy. I would say it was a pleasure but I have not heard about you before." His tone seems callous but I let it roll. I'm not one to care if someone doesn't know who I am.

"Of course you wouldn't John. Any who thank you Jenna for letting me spend the night. I need to get back to the B&B. My publisher should be calling me from Skype soon." I pull her and Elena in for a tight hug before throwing Jeremy a peace sign. I walked out of the house but I could still hear the Gilberts welcome this new uncle. I reached the B&B within ten minutes and quickly logged into Skype.

Willow had messaged me saying she was still researching and that she would call me when she had more information. However she did give me a list of information she had looked into. Apparently this breed of vampire was created by witches and there was even a family that had started it all. Katherine Pierce was harder to dig up information on apparently but she did say she had found someone who was willing to talk about her. According to her other sources, witches could enchant certain pieces of jewelry that allowed vampire to walk in the sun. That means Alaric and John were probably vampires. _Great!_

Deciding to research both of them, I sat down and started with a basic search. Alaric Saltzman was born in 1976 born to Ed and Dianne Saltzman. His wife, Isobel Flemming, went missing two years ago and has not been seen or found since. According to a police record, he had two restraining orders ordered by Isobel while they both were at Duke University. Well that was interesting. The guy seemed more passive than aggressive but what did I know? For all I know, he could be a vampire now. John was born around the same time as Alaric and is the brother to Elena's father Grayson Gilbert. According to his file from Whitmore College, John was an active socialite and graduated with a degree in political science. Both men were obviously smart but that could mean they were equally as dangerous. My research wasn't as extensive as I would have hoped but I had enough for now.

I emailed Willow their names and hoped she would be able to dig up more dirt on the pair. This town was not on a hellmouth but it felt like it could be. I grabbed my phone and dialed Giles. Maybe he could send me another slayer to help investigate the area. Although he didn't answer I left him a quick message and some details about the town.

I looked at my clock and realized I had three hours before the Founders party would begin. I stretched my muscles and grabbed my toiletries and made my way to the shower. I took longer than earlier making sure to shave and wash my hair thoroughly. I still had two hours to get ready so I decided to curl my hair and apply a nice touch of makeup. The green dress was beautiful and my eyes popped under the emerald colors and the mascara. My shoes added to inches to my height but they were still comfortable to dance and walk in. I grabbed my phone and called Jenna.

"Hey Buffster! What's up girl?" Jenna's voice sounded sincere and joyful.

"Hey Jenna. Just wondering if you're going to the founder's party thingy tonight?"

"Absolutely! Alaric and I are going together." She sounded like a teenager.

"So… this Alaric? Are you two dating or going out?" I just had to know. No one likes to be the person killing their aunt's boyfriend.

"We are dating. To be honest it's been so… complicated but he is a nice guy." She hesitated and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"What do you mean by complicated?" I snapped on my earrings and grabbed my purse and car keys. I wanted to grab a drink before heading off to the party but I did not want to end our phone call.

"It's just… ugh… I can't really talk about it over the phone but how about I tell you at the party ok? I got to finish getting ready so I will see you there!"

"Oh. Okay Jenna. See you soon." We hung up and I drove to the grill. I grabbed a drink and then waited until the party was starting to head out. I can't help but feel nervous about tonight. I feel like something was going to happen but I'm not sure what. I hope I'm wrong. I get in my car and drive towards the Lockwood's Estate.


	5. Chapter 4

The music was enchanting as I walked into the Lockwood Mansion. It was the type of formal event that my mother used to go to. I smile remembering how she would laugh if she could see me now. _I am all grown up mom._ A sign at the door stated that it was the 150th Founder's Day celebration. Walking up the steps I notice Stefan and Damon talking quietly in the entrance way. I walk up to them and pat Damon on the shoulder.

"Hello Damon. How are you feeling today?" I smile and nod to Stefan acknowledging his presence.

"I am tip top! How about yourself?" He stares down at me but lets his eyes linger at my exposed cleavage.

"Oh I'd be better if you stopped staring at my chest." I grin wickedly as his eyes snap up to meet mine.

"Sure thing." He laughs as Stefan shakes his head and begins to walk away. "Hey. Don't embarrass me young man!" Damon says to Stefan's retreating figure.

"So Damon I have some questions and I really need them answered. Mind taking a walk outside with me?" I ask politely as I begin walking with him.

"Certainly but first lets grab us some drinks." Damon and I walk towards the bar. He orders a bourbon and I order a whiskey sour. We don't talk but we wait in a relaxed peace until our drinks come. As we turn to leave, I notice Jenna and Alaric talking in a corner. I look up at Damon and motion him to leave the pair alone. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to them. I simply wanted to ask Damon my questions before facing Alaric again. We stop and chat with Liz Forbes for a bit who I must say, looks adorable out of uniform! We talk about my book and the research but we end the conversation quickly when Jeremy asked to talk to the sheriff alone.

We step upstairs and make our way on to the balcony. The night air is crisp and the music downstairs has changed into an upbeat tempo for dancing. I took a deep breath and then glanced over at Damon who was staring at me intently.

"So Buffy, what is it that has you seeking out my terrible company?" He smiles wickedly knowing well that the other girls have told me how ruthless he was.

"Ok. Right to the point it is. Is Alaric a vampire too?" I stare straight into his eyes. I need to know. I need to know who I can trust.

"Oh god no. Can you imagine him as a vampire? He'd be more broody than Stefan!" Damon laughs loudly and then swallows his drink. "Why would you think he was?"

Blushing brightly I turn my head away and take a sip of my drink. "Because you, Stefan, him, and John Gilbert all have similar rings."

"Wait. Back track. John Gilbert has a ring similar to mine?" Damon's voice was laced with worry but then he froze. "He probably can't be killed then."

"Wait. What do you mean he can't be killed?" What the devil could make someone un-killable?

"Ric has a ring like mine but it is spelled differently. He cannot be killed by vampires. In fact, I tried once but he came back to life."

"Whoa! That is so not how you make friends man." I laugh as I lightly punch his arm but I accidently punched him to hard. He stumbled backwards towards the railing but caught himself before going over.

"Yeah well neither is that!" Damon barked. We both laughed heartily but then we heard someone give a cough. We turned around to see John Gilbert staring at the two of us.

"Hello Buffy and you're Damon right?" John moves forward and stops a few feet in front of Damon.

"John." Damon answers without acknowledging Johns question.

"We didn't get a chance to meet at the council meeting." _So John is on the council, well isn't that just peachy._

"Yeah. It's… It's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the, uh, kick off?" Damon was lying and he was bad at it. I glanced between the two men awkwardly hoping that either one would remember that there was a witness should either one of them start fighting.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot how much fun these small-town celebrations can be. What about you Buffy? Are you enjoying the festivities?" John turned his gaze to me.

I squared my shoulders and looked into his eyes as I replied "Not at the moment. I feel as if I just stepped into the ring with John Cena and The Rock. Two grown ass men pretending to tap dance as they prepare to fight." I was blunt but the tension was palpable. John chuckled quietly as he turned his attentions back to Damon.

"So what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath." John asks as he inches closer to Damon. I pretend to gasp and act amazed that two grown men are talking about vampires as if they are real.

"Really John? In front of Buffy? You couldn't wait until we were alone?" Damon asks continuing a façade that I knew nothing about the existence of vampires.

"Well I figure you will fill her in later seeing as she is your date." John curtly replied while waving a dismissive hand towards me.

"Fine but I wouldn't overreact, John." Damon says as he rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his bourbon.

"Oh, no see I think it's like 1864 all over again, Vampires running amok. Guess we're just going to have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash." John is a cocky son of a bitch and I know he suspects Damon of being a vampire. Damon will overreact should John straight out accuse him. I laugh at the pair and try to defuse the situation but my laughter is met with a steely silence.

"That is the story, huh?"

"Part of the story, yeah." John tries to bate Damon however Damon likes to play dumb.

"Oh, there's more?"

"Oh yeah. There's a lot more. You see, seems that there was a tomb under the church where the vampires were hidden away waiting for someone to come along and set them free." Damon tries to act surprised but instead he smirks at John knowingly. "But then you already knew that, didn't you? Being that you're the one that did it."

Damon turns to John who is smiling devilishly. "And you're telling me this why?"

"I just thought we'd get the introductions out of the way." John sneers.

"Well, you know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice." Damon laughs carelessly.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Ok. But you probably ingest vervain so…." Damon rolls his eyes.

"Why don't you take a bite? Find out?" John is taunting him.

"Tcch. It's not really worth my time. I mean obviously I am on a date John." The two smirk at each other and Damon starts to walk towards me. Half way to me he stops and his lowers his eyes slightly. He looks menacing but suddenly he flashes to John and breaks the man's neck. I gasp in horror as Damon throws the man off the balcony and then turns to me. "See. It wasn't worth my time."

"DAMON! What the hell?" I stammer as I go to the balcony and look down at Johnathan Gilberts dead body lying on the cobbled walk way.

"Come on Buffy. Let's go dance." Damon grabs my arm and ushers me back down the stairs and into the dance room.

I know I cannot make a public spectacle so I put my rage on the back burner and make my way to Jenna and Alaric who were sitting at the bar. I was exhausted and I had not even dance yet. Thankfully the pair were more fun than Damon and his homicidal tendencies. Although a fight breaks out on the back porch, the evening goes by smoothly. The party was nice and I even managed to stay sober enough to carry on a conversation with the mayor's wife regarding my book.

I decided to leave early and I start saying good bye to Jenna when Mayor Lockwood gathers everyone around for a speech. I follow Jenna to the front so that we can see better but I stop dead in my tracks when I see a certain dead man alive. John was alive and shaking the Mayor's hand. My head felt like it was going to burst. I mean, why can't people just stay dead? How hard is it?!

A word from the Author.

Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read my story! I hope I can continue to create a good story that captures your attention and delights your senses! As always, please feel free to review! XOXO - AndroidScout21


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the love! Please feel free to leave me a review or a question! Exciting things will soon be following! Enjoy this new chapter! 3 AndroidScout21**

Chapter 5

My head is killing me as I stare at John Gilbert stands surrounded by members of society. Is he a vampire? Or is he more? My slayer senses are not wigging out but I am. How can he be alive? I just saw Damon snap his neck! Does he have a doppelgänger too? I shake my head and search for Damon. I find him at the bar talking to Caroline. "Damon, can I have a word?" I ask quietly and head toward the hallway. It's quieter there and I don't want him freaking out when I tell him about John.

"What's up B?" He smiles and nods as we pass people.

"John Gilbert is alive." I say in a hushed voice as soon as I step into the secluded hallway.

"Yeah. I figured that would happen." Damon calmly said while sipping his drink.

"I just. I don't understand Damon."

"Like I explained earlier. John has a ring that protects the wearer from death by the hand of a supernatural creature. Alaric has one too." Damon smiled.

So John and Alaric could not be killed by any supernatural creatures as long as they wore the rings. I couldn't help but feel relieved. I wonder if Willow could make one for Dawnie.

"Buffy, there is something I need your help with." I looked up at Damon and realized he seemed worried.

"What's wrong?"

"My brother may be experiencing some control issues. A few weeks ago, the tomb vampires kidnapped him and to survive Stefan drank from Elena. He's having trouble adjusting. I know it is not your job to babysit but could you just talk to him? I'm… I just…" Damon stammered quietly. I felt bad for him. Honestly I understood a bit about being protective of your sibling.

"I'll talk to him Damon." I smile up at him. I know he is worried.

Gruffly he murmurs a thanks and we return to the party. I stick close to the bar and chat with Jenna while Alaric and Damon disappear probably to question John. Jenna and I chat amiably for a few minutes until Elena asks if Jenna will take her home. We slip from the party and I head to my car alone. The evening had been spectacular but crazy. Digging my phone and keys out of my purse I felt the hair on my neck stand. My slayer instincts knew someone was watching me. I carry on with my search trying to appear unaware.

"Ms. Summers?" John's voice cuts through the night air and I turn slowly to him. He is too close for my comfort zone but I pretend to be thrilled to see him. Thinking quick, I decide to pretend that Damon has erased my memories of him.

"Mr. Gilbert right?" I fake enthusiasm in my voice.

"Yes. That is right. I noticed you were with Mr. Salvatore this evening. Are you two dating?" He puzzles. I notice how he shifts his left foot forward. He thinks I am unaware but I remain calm.

"Yes. Isn't he just so charming! Quiet a sweet guy although sometimes he can be a little overbearing. We are not dating however. He is not my type." I laugh nonchalantly. John seems to think about this for a moment. He relaxes slightly and nods as though he is talking to himself in his mind.

"I see. Well it has been very nice meeting you Ms. Summers." He turns to leave but he stops. Pivoting he looks at me menacingly. "However, the next time Mr. Salvatore comes around, I suggest you walk away. Is that clear?"

"Oh!" This guy is such an ass. I think I'll have some fun with him. I smile sheepishly and bat my eyes. "Why Mr. Gilbert, are you in love with Mr. Salvatore?" Johns face blanches and he seems taken aback. "I mean there is nothing wrong with it. He is so very charming. I'm sure he would be very flattered if you told him how you felt." I smile and try to stifle my laughter. John's face was red and it wasn't because he was embarrassed.

"Why you insolent little…"

"Now, now John, that isn't very nice." I say sweetly. "Besides, I really must be going. I have a meeting in the morning." I unlock my car and get in. John stares at me with flared nostrils and hate filled eyes. I smile back and drive back to the B&B laughing the entire time.

The next morning I wake to a very angry Damon yelling in my ear about how he and John Gilbert have to work together for the council. After agreeing to meet up with him later I close the phone and jump out of bed. I pull on some jean shorts and an old band t-shirt I got at a Creed concert. I make my way out side and head towards the grill. The sun is shining and the warmth is perfect. Its days like this that make me wish I had of stayed in California.

At the grill I notice Caroline and wave towards her. She is talking to a girl with a beautiful cocoa complexion and light brown hair. Caroline smiles and excitedly waves me over.

"Buffy! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in days! How are you doing?" Caroline asks excitedly as she hugs me tightly.

"I'm great Caroline! How are you? Who's your friend?" I ask politely.

"Oh! This is Bonnie Bennett! Bonnie, this is Buffy Summers! She is Elena's long lost cousin recently discovered!" Caroline beams as she tugs me into the booth. Bennett? That name sounded so familiar.

I stick out my hand but as Bonnie grabs it she freezes. Slowly she composes herself and then she smiles brightly. Bonnie looks me up and down as we sit in silence while Caroline carries on a conversation by herself.

Finally Bonnie laughs and says "Creed huh? I would have taken you for a Slayer fan."

Bennett… Witch… I smile brightly and nod towards her. "The Slayer is always a fan of witches." Bonnie laughs and Caroline eyes us suspiciously. We smile at her and beg her to continue talking.

"So anyway, the Founder's Ball is going to be super big and important! I can't wait even if Elena is a shoo in to win." Caroline's voice dropped to a depressing note.

"Why would you think that?" I look at Caroline.

"Well because Elena is always everyone's first choice!" Exasperated Caroline looks down.

"It's not a competition Caroline." Bonnie says sternly.

"Yes. Yes it is." I reply back to Bonnie. "Caroline, stop thinking you won't when you can. Have confidence. You are a bright and extremely sweet young lady. Don't give up when you haven't even begun." I grasp Caroline's hands and look at her with a smile. "You can win and you will win because you are Caroline Forbes."

Caroline smiles back and squeezes my hands gently. I know she lacks confidence but I have faith in her. We order food a little while later and talk about the dresses Caroline could wear and what colors she should avoid. We are talking about boy troubles when I hear a familiar voice from the bar in loud tones.

"BUFFY!" I turn toward the voice and see a girl in leather pants and a black crop top.

The cavalry had arrived.

"Faith!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Thank you everyone for the love and the reviews! Hopefully I will be able to write more and have updates twice a week again. Please keep reviewing and if you have any questions or comments feel free to message me! I would love to hear your thoughts! 3**

Chapter 6

It was great having Faith at my back again. As always she was vivacious and demanded details on the situation immediately. After meeting her at the grill, I decided to take her to meet Damon. Along the way I filled her in on everything I knew about the interesting little town. We both agreed that Mystic Falls maybe a Hellmouth or at least one about to start opening up. We debated calling Giles about it but instead we decided to wait. No reason to bother Giles unless we had proof.

Pulling up to the Salvatore boarding house, I hear Faith make a low whistle.

"Damn B! Are these vampires' millionaires or something?" she drawled out. I couldn't help but giggle as her eyes widened even further as she caught sight of Damon. He was standing in the sunlight wearing black pants and a black dress shirt. He was running his fingers through his hair and was talking to none other than John Gilbert.

"Faith, that man is John Gilbert. Remember me telling you about him. He doesn't know what we are but he thinks Damon is controlling me. Can you play along? I'm sure you will find it amusing!" Faith grinned wickedly and nodded her head. She took of her jacket and patted her bosom forward so that ample cleavage was visible even from a distance. I smiled knowing she was going to go all out to impress John.

"Let's do this!" Faith jumped out of the car and took a running sprint to Damon. "Oh my darling!" She called out grabbing the men's' attentions. Damon look dumb struck as Faith crashed into him and began fervently kissing his cheeks and his neck. John was turning red and was clinching his fists as I came towards him. Faith stopped long enough to turn towards John. "What? Don't you know a picture lasts longer or is it that you want to join in?" She asked ruefully. John turned on his heel hoping to escape but I had closed the distance and stood in front of his path.

"What a pleasant surprise! Mr. Gilbert, how are you today? Come to tell Damon of your undying love for him finally?" I clasped my hands together and began to jump up and down excitedly. John's face turned an even deeper red and his hands started to shake violently.

"Excuse me!" He all but ran to his car. After he was gone, Faith slipped away from Damon and strutted to the house. Damon, still dumbstruck, looked towards me.

"What… I mean who is that?" Damon stuttered breathlessly. His hair was messed up from where Faith had plunged her hands through it and his shirt was now wrinkled. He was smiling at the door watching Faith.

"That would be Faith. She's a fellow Slayer and a close friend of mine. I asked for reinforcements and she volunteered to help out." I smiled sweetly and began walking inside.

"Is she normally so…"

"Yes." I laughed at his loss of words. Faith was a wild woman but she was a great fighter and smart too. She had made mistakes like everyone but I forgave her a few years ago. She was an asset and a great friend since.

Together we walked inside the house to find Faith roaming through the living room liquor cabinet. "Bourbon, Bourbon, Vodka… Damn D! Don't you have any whiskey?" She turned towards Damon and smiled.

"Yes. We do. I hide for only my special guests." Damon exaggerated as he strode to the shelf and grabbed a crystal glass filled with a dark substance. He poured a glass and handed it to Faith. Smiling she perched on her toes and kissed Damon's nose before going and sitting in one of the chairs. Damon looked at Faith like she was a new piece of candy and his grin suggested he'd rather have her alone for a few hours.

I shook my head and laughed quietly as the two began cutting their eyes at each other suggestively. Damon's phone began to ring and he excused himself leaving Faith and me to talk.

"B. I now know why you feel for Angel! Vamps are great kissers!" She laughed loudly. "Wonder what he'd be like in bed!"

I shook my head and grinned at her. "Well why don't you find out? Besides I need you to keep an eye on his brother anyway which gives you ample reason to be around Damon?"

"Whoa, whoa. I am not a babysitter B." Faith reeled at me. She never liked to be the one watching. She'd rather be out casing or staking.

"I know but trust me. Stefan is close to losing it and I need you here to keep an eye on him." I said gently. As lead Slayer, I knew she would follow my order but I did want to have a choice. I didn't like dictating.

"Hmmm. Well I guess I could. Besides it could be fun." She winked and went back to her drink.

As Damon walked back in, Faith popped up and grabbed him by his shirt. "So which room is mine?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"What she means Damon, is can we stay here for a while?" I ask as I cross the room to him.

"Ummm…. Sure?" His breath hitched as Faith let out a squeal and ran up the stairs.

"Damon! Come help me find a room?!" Her voice trailing down the hallway. Damon rushed up the stairs as he forgot all else besides his lust. I laughed softly as I heard a loud bang from a door being shut forcefully.

I walked out of the house deciding to give the two some privacy. Knowing the two of them, they would tire of each other by the end of the week but both were sexually charged individuals. In some ways, they were perfect for each other but I could imagine the fights between them could become very deadly. Faith and Damon both had terrible tempers.

Smiling I pulled into the Bed and Breakfast and began checking out. I had only a few suitcase packed when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked without looking at the caller id.

"Hello Buffy!" Elena's voice sounded excited.

"Hey Elena. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me pick out a dress for the Founder's Ball on Saturday."

"Sure thing!" I say smiling into the phone. "We can meet at your place if you want?"

"Actually I just pulled into Stefan's." Oh no…

"Uh… Elena I would leave if I were…"

"OH MY GOD!" I heard her exclaim. "DAMON WHAT THE HELL?!"

I realized that Damon and Faith must have moved their fun to the living room. I could hear Damon telling Elena to leave and Faith saying she could stay and watch. Poor Elena. I knew she loved Stefan but I had begun to notice how she had softened towards Damon. All of that was now thrown out the window. I laughed as I head Elena running to her car and peeling out of the drive way.

"Ugh I think I may go blind!" She exclaimed.

"Well I guess you met Faith."

"You mean the girl who was riding on Damon's back and whipping him with a spoon?!" She asked laughingly.

"Oh God tell me they were clothed!"

"Sort of. Ugh I never needed to see that! Who is she by the way?"

"She's another Slayer and one of my best friends. She also her to keep an eye out when I can't. She will be staying with Damon and Stefan but so will I." I added hastily.

"Oh. Okay!" Elena and I continue to chat for a few more minutes before agreeing to meet the next day. In some ways, Elena reminded me of Dawn but I saw in her myself as well.

Before I knew it, it was Friday. Faith and Damon decided to share a room while I had my own on the opposite end of the hallway. Stefan was illusive and only came home late into the evening. I watched him carefully from a distance though and soon found bags of blood in a freezer and in his trunk. When I confronted him about it he said he was fine and took off at vampire speed. I tracked him but I realized soon he would lose control. I just didn't realize to what extent until it was too late.


	8. Chapter 7

**Dearest Readers,**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews! I appreciate it so much! Please remember if you have any questions or comments, feel free to review or message me personally! 3**

 **XOXO**

Chapter 7

"Buffy come on! You cannot tell me that you haven't tried it at least once since living with him?" Faith as always was on her favorite topic: Hunting. The poor girl may have an obsession with it and possibly sex as well.

"Faith, the vampires here are different. I do go patrolling but I have made an agreement to not hunt. For now." I stress to her. She can be too thickheaded sometimes.

"Fine but we have got to get in some training B! I feel all pent up when I don't get in a good hunt!" She plopped onto the Salvatore's sofa with a pathetic pout.

"I can ask and see if Damon would mind helping us find a training area. For now, just try to relax. Remember tomorrow if the Founder's Ball. We still need to get you a dress." I note as she rolls her eyes and pretends to gag. "Faith, we need to make a good impression. Plus there's free drinks and food."

"Yes and don't we all love a free meal." Damon's voice echoes from the staircase. Turning my head I notice he was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt that emphasized his muscled chest and arms.

"Well hello there sugarpants." Faith leers.

"Good morning to you too Cookie Lips." Damon says with a wink.

"God you two are disgusting." I say as I walk from the strange couple. Who would have thought those two would still be into each other? Usually Faith gets bored with someone after bedding them but lately she seemed to be attached to Damon.

Walking out the door, I holler to the pair that I'd be back after my run. The morning chill was still present and the smell of fresh flowers greeted me. Although Faith felt pent up, I felt exhausted constantly. I trained heavily as always only I used trees as punching bags and boulders as weights. Thankfully the Salvatore's had enough land that I was able to enjoy my work out without weird looks. Slayer healing was wonderful as well. Trees might not punch back but they do hurt you.

Midway through my workout I heard twigs snapping in succession as if someone was running. I dropped my boulders and turned towards the sounds. They were getting closer with every second. I grabbed a stick nearby big enough to use as a bat. I had just crouched into a fighting position when Stefan tore through the foliage.

"Buffy?" His voice sounded hoarse and blood trickled from his bottom lip. In his hand was a blood bag.

"Stefan. What do you have there?" I didn't move from my position. Stefan was supposed to be a vegan vampire but Damon was right. Stefan was falling off his rocker.

"This?" He held up the blood bag. "Nothing. Just breakfast."

"I thought you only ate bambi and his friends."

"I do. But… I have been conditioning myself to human blood." He dropped his eyes and started to back away.

"Does Elena know of your new hobby?" My eyes narrow as he shakes his head vigorously.

"No why should she?"

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe because you're drinking human blood."

"Elena was the one who has been helping me." He says pointedly.

"It doesn't make a difference. Why would you be drinking it out here? Why are you so scared of her knowing?"

"You don't know what you are talking about Buffy." He snarls and starts to walk away. I run in front of him with in a split second and his eyes widen. "What?"

"Slayer powers. Any who, it is MY business. If you don't stay in control Stefan, then I will put you down. Hungry Vamps are such a party bummer. Ok?"

"Whatever Buffy." With that Stefan runs off into the forest.

Shaking my head, I gather my things and make my way back to the Salvatore house. Once there I tell Damon about my conversation with Stefan. Furious, Damon grabs his jacket and goes in search of Stefan. Afterwards I rush upstairs and begin to shower only to be interrupted by the doorbells. Grabbing a towel, I rush downstairs and open the door.

"Hello?" I say peeping only my head out slightly.

"Hey Buffy. Is Damon here?" Alaric Saltzman asked as he stared down at me. As always he looked handsome in a collared green shirt and black slacks. His auburn hair seemed blonde as the sun highlighted his head like a crown.

"Oh. Hi Alaric. No Damon left a few minutes ago but he should be back soon."

"Oh. Ok. Mind if I wait for him inside?"

"Um… Sure." I say and open the door for him. Once inside Alaric turns to ask me a question but then stops and takes a step backward.

"Uhhh…"

"Sorry Alaric, you kind of caught me at a bad time. Just let me finish up and I'll be right back." I say sprinting up the stairs.

"Sure thing and Buffy?"

"Yes?" I pause outside the bathroom door.

"I like the towel."

Blushing brightly I jump back in the shower and finish. Once clothed in a pink top and blue jean shorts, I make my way down stairs and into the living room. Alaric was sitting on the couch with a large book in his hands. He seemed engrossed in the book and barely noticed as I sat down beside him.

"Hey."

Looking up, he smiled brightly at me and pointed to his book. "Did you know that Damon keeps a scrap book?!"

"What?!" I say and lean forward to look at the book. On the page Alaric was on, there was a picture of Damon and two others inside a greasy bar. The trio were laughing and had their arms draped over one another. "Huh. Who knew?"

"Yeah. So Buffy, how are you enjoying Mystic Falls?" Alaric closed the book and turned towards me.

"It's ok I guess. A bit different from Sunnydale. How are you and Jenna?"

"Oh. We are ok, I think."

"What do you mean 'I think'?" I noticed he had begun fooling with his ring. Nervous much?

"Just, she thinks I am hiding stuff from her." He let out a sigh and hung his head. "She is right to think that too. I mean, how do I tell her that my missing wife is actually a vampire now?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. All I can tell you is that no matter what, Jenna seems to like you and you seem to like her right?" I place my hand on his back and softly rub his shoulders in a comforting way that I use on Willow.

"I do but it's so hard to be in a relationship where I am constantly lying."

"I know. I have been there before." I remembered Riley and what it was like before he found out I was the Slayer. "But do you think it's safe for Jenna to know the truth?"

"No. I don't want her hurt either."

"It is going to be ok Alaric. Trust me." I smile at him and he looks up and smiles back. We sat in silence for a bit as I continued to rub his back. He seemed so tense but at the same time I noticed he was particularly muscular. Huh. I hadn't noticed it before.

"Well, well, well, Buffster seems to have found herself some man candy!" A beaming Faith said as she jumped over a chair and stood in front of us.

"Faith, it's not like that." I say as I stand up.

"Hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman." Alaric stood as well and stuck out his hand. Grabbing it tightly, Faith assessed him with narrow eyes.

"Weird name. Hmmmm. Strong hands." Gripping his shoulders, Faith twirled him around. "Cute butt too! Oh Buffy I approve!" Faith laughed as she hugged me tightly.

"Faith. He is dating my aunt." I reproach her.

"Oh! Damn. You two would be so cute together though. Sure you don't want to rethink it big guy?" Poor Alaric just stared at Faith who stared at me expectantly.

"Alaric, this is Faith. She's a friend of mine and a fellow Slayer."

"Slayer?" Alaric seemed confused. Didn't Damon fill him in… Oh dear god he didn't. SHIT!


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear readers! I hope you are enjoying the story thus far! Thank you everyone who has reviewed! I would love to hear feedback so please feel free to send a review! XOXO 3**

Chapter 8

"Slayer. She who hangs out in grave yards." Faith said dryly as Alaric stared at us hard.

"No, I know what The Slayer is but there is only supposed to be one." Alaric whispered.

"Well now there are many!" Faith said jumping up and down.

"Buffy, I knew you were aware of Damon and Stefan but why did no one tell me what you are?" Alaric asked while ignoring Faith.

"I'm sorry Alaric. I thought Damon had told you. I mean he told me all about you. Even the fact that you are a vampire hunter."

"Wait Really?!" Faith screeched. "OMG! My new otp…" Faith said dreamily.

"WHAT?" Alaric and I asked together.

"Oh um is that the phone?!" Faith ran from the room.

"Weird girl. Anyway, what did you mean by many?" Alaric sat down and patted the cushion beside him.

"Well, let see. During a fight with the First, that is the first evil, my friend Willow, who is the terrific powerful witch, casted a spell on the Slayers most powerful weapon: Our Scythe. When she did this, she activated every potential slayer into a slayer. There are thousands of slayers now!" I clasp my hands excitedly and lean forward onto my knees. "So yeah, there's more than one now. How do you know about slayers?"

"My wife Isobel researched the supernatural and she came across an old watchers journal. In it, the author detailed what a slayer was and the legends. She was curious and continued her search but eventually her leads went dead although she did believe you existed." He stared at me with huge green eyes and smiled softly. "How long have you been the slayer?"

"Over a decade now. I have died 3 times technically. After me, Faith is the oldest living slayer." I frown slightly remembering the beautiful young lady who had preceded Faith. Kendra Young had lived as a slayer for only a year. It was a death that still haunted me.

"3 times?" Alaric seemed shocked but then his eyes looked down to his hand where his ring rested. "I have died as well. This ring brought me back though." He took it off and handed it to me. The ring felt heavy in my hand and was detailed beautifully.

"Yeah. Damon told me a bit about this thing. He even told me he killed you." I smiled softly.

"I'm just not one to give up the fight I guess." Alaric chuckled. He leaned close to me and smiled softly. "You are an amazing woman Ms. Summers."

Blushing brightly, I looked down at my toes and smiled. I shook my head and then looked at my phone that was resting by the table. "Alaric, it is almost 3! I still have to take Faith shopping. If you would like to stay and wait for Damon you can but I really must be going." I hop up from the couch but my foot catches and I begin to fall. Thankfully though Alaric catches the back of my shirt and tugs me backwards. He gets up and then offers me a stable hand. He really was a gentleman and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that he was with Jenna.

"I'll wait for Damon to get back. It was very nice talking with you Buffy." His smile was wide as I gave him a hug and ran off to find Faith. Hopefully she wouldn't resist me as we went shopping.

Several hours later, Faith and I returned back to the boarding house, toting bags of clothing and shoes. Damon smiled as Faith chatted about the new leather outfit she had bought and I ducked away before the pair could notice me. It was great that Faith and Damon had gotten along so nicely. Wonderful even. Yet at the same time, I felt lonely. I miss the feeling of having someone that I connected with. I was on a job though. I shouldn't fret about these things.

Signing on to Skype, I noticed Willow had called several times. Figuring it was early enough to call her, I pressed the call button and waited. On the third ring she answered.

"BUFFY!" Her high squeal echoed in her classroom. I noticed her students were there and looking at their professor with raised eyebrows.

"Hey Willow. I noticed you called?"

"YES! Ok so I did some research on your Vamps. BTW not a whole lot on the species. Mostly just rumors. However I did get in contact with a few covens who told me that these vampires are descendants of a family of vampires. They are over a thousand years old although there is no current record of how long they have lived exactly. Any who, the story goes that this family lost a loved one to a neighboring tribe and the mother, being a witch, cast a spell to keep her family safe forever. Thus creating the first vampires made of magic. Turns out there are different vampire species scattered around, most created by magic instead of being housed by demons. There a coven of vamps I have labeled as the "Sparklies" in Alaska, a group in the Amazon who do not fear sunlight but fear moon light instead, and there is even some that go back to the ancient pyramids!"

"Wow. How did you find all this out?" The staggering amount of information alone must be miles of books long.

"Oh, I had my Sixth and Seventh year students do a lot of the research as part of the class assignments. They were most helpful!" Willow grinned.

"Well thank you so much Willow! I appreciate it."

"No problem. By the way, how is it having Faith there?"

"You mean when she isn't shacking up with Damon the Vampire? Its ok." I laugh as Willows eyes grow larger.

"Faith with a Vampire?! What?! NO WAY!"

"I figure the pair will grow bored sometime soon." I shrug my shoulders and grin.

"What about yourself? Any dashing men to distract you? Like that guy you ran into while running?" Willow wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Alaric? No! No way." I put my hands up and shake my head. "Besides he is kind of dating my aunt." I say quietly.

"Oh. Well shoot! There are more fish in the sea any way. I myself have a crush." Willow said softly while blushing.

"What?! Who?"

"Just a local ministry worker. She's so pretty! She has long curly brown hair and when she speaks it's almost like bells going off! Ugh!" Willow threw her hands over her head suddenly. "But she's married! I couldn't believe it when I heard it! At least she is married to an Auror. So that's good at least." Willow finally ended her rant and then realized she was still holding a class. "Just one moment Buffy." Turning around she faced her students. "Class will be dismissed early today however please make sure to bring your ink wells and parchment next class. We will go over the varying forms of wandless magic and there will be an exam in 2 weeks' time. You are dismissed."

"Willow, I'm so glad you got to start teaching but I have to go get ready for bed. Can I call you later?"

"Sure thing Buffy. Sleep well. Have lots of hot dreams about your aunt's boyfriend." She laughed as she hung up.

Shaking my head I climbed into bed and turned out the light. Tomorrow is the Founder's Ball and the Miss Mystic Pageant. I already felt exhausted from thinking about it. Closing my eyes, I could hear Faith and Damon giggling at each other down the hall.

 _"_ _I love you Buffy." His face was hidden but his words warmed me as I stepped into his embrace. He felt warm and smelled of honey and sea. I felt his breath on my neck and a shiver went down my back. He kissed my neck but as he continued I felt a sharp pain. A sword protruded from my stomach and the blood stained my shirt. He stepped in front of me and I gasped. Alaric stood there with the bloodied sword and smirked. "I love you, to death."_

My eyes snap open and I run a hand over my sweaty temple. Nightmares plagued me all night but this last dream shook me to my core. I pat my stomach were the sword had pierced me. It was just like when I killed Angel. Silent tears slipped from me and I sobbed softly using my hand to muffle my mouth.

Shaking, I reach over and grab my phone. It was a quarter to six in the morning. I grabbed the end of the blanket and yanked it from me. I was still shaking as I walked into the kitchen and began making breakfast. After thirty minutes, my hands no longer shook and the smell of bacon and biscuits wafted through the kitchen.

As I start on the scrambled eggs, a groggy and half naked Faith stumbles into the kitchen. "Morning." I say as cheerfully as I can muster.

"Uh." She grunts in response while grabbing a coffee mug.

"In two hours we need to get to the Lockwood estates. That's where the Founder's Ball will be held."

Faith nods in response and plops down in a stool behind the kitchen island. "You know, I think I may have met my match in the bedroom."

"Good god Faith. I do not want to hear about your escapades!"

"Fine! What I want to hear though is you and Mr. Salty! So tell me, do you like him?" Faith asked as she picked up a piece of bacon.

My blood ran cold as I recalled the dream and I shook my head wildly. "Definitely not the way you are thinking Faith."

"Buffy? What is it? What's wrong?" Faith was perceptive and having known me for so long she must have heard the distress in my voice.

"Just a bad dream is all." I say as I slide the eggs on to a plate.

"Buffy, was it a slayer dream?" Her eyes lit up with worry.

"I'm not sure. But it felt real." I whisper.

"Ok. Well for now, just stay out of his way but if you get another dream, I expect you to tell me about it. Understood?" Even with all our ups and downs, I can always count on Faith.

"Absolutely."

We ate in silence and then had a quick push up contest before getting dressed. A healthy dose of competition did wonders to my nerves and eased me and Faith into happier moods. As I jumped into the shower, Elena called and asked me to help her with her make up so Faith and I rushed out the door with our dresses in plastic coats to protect them before we put them on. Pulling up to the Lockwood Estates, Elena and Jenna met us at the stairs. I introduced them to Faith and we quickly got to work. At 12pm we left the Elena in Jenna's care so we could dress. Faith went to a bathroom on the second floor's right wing while I took the left wing's bathroom.

Inside I began to dress and do my makeup when suddenly Stefan burst into the bathroom. He punched the glass mirror and gripped the sink. He seemed to be hyperventilating. Looking back up, he caught a glimpse of me in the mirror and whipped around. A low snarl escaped his mouth as he lounged towards me.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! I am so sorry it has taken so long to update! However I have finished the new chapter and I will post the next one shortly. As always, please feel free to review! XOXO AndroidScout21**

Chapter 9

Stefan drags me outside along the street to his car and I go willingly. Part of me is intrigued. Normally he seems so stable but there is something wild in his eyes. I can hear the Founder's Ball going on just a few feet away and I realize I need to take Stefan further into the woods so no one can notice his mental breakdown. I start by walking towards the trees and I hear him follow me. The mist underneath the canopy of trees creates an eerie picture in my mind. I can hear Stefan mumbling and practically having a conversation to himself.

"I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother." He looks at me with pleading eyes.

I nod to him and notice he is talking to me directly. "Do you want to hurt me?"

"I want to kill you. I want to rip into your lovely pale white skin, and feed on your blood." He races to me and places his fingertips on my neck as if mesmerized. A shiver rocks through me and oddly, its not one of disgust or even anger. It is pure lust. I know what he is, I know who he is with, but right now… I feel like… like Faith. "Under your skin… pulsating… flowing… your carotid artery right there. If you puncture this just right, you can control the blood flow. It takes practice, but it doesn't have to make a mess. So, you don't have to waste any." His voice was like warm honey and my heart quickened.

"What's stopping you?"

"If I do this… if I give in… there's no going back."

I smiled at him sadly as I recalled the night we met. He told me about his days as a ripper and how hard it had been for him to get off feeding from the vein. I wanted him. I knew this. He was undeniably handsome and, even when feral looking, he was considerate. But he was Elena's boyfriend and Damon's brother. They needed him to get his shit together. So I did what any Slayer would do. I hit him.

His face ripped to the side and a low snarl escaped his lips. "What the hell Buffy?" I sent one more flying kick to his chest and watched as he slid down the base of a tree. His startled eyes stared up at me in disbelief and I held out a pointed finger.

"Lookie here Stef. Elena and Damon need you. Ok? You're losing your mind when they need you most. Elena is having to be escorted by Damon because you failed her tonight! I know the human stuff is strong but if you don't get it together I will literally rip those pretty little fangs out of that pretty little mouth."

Stefan stared at me for a moment before he rushed at me. My back hit a tree and as I went to yell at him again, I felt his lips crush on to my mouth. His kiss was electric and instantly my hands were in his hair. He rocked against me and I heard myself moan softly. Stefan's lips were soft and he tasted like sweet blackberries. One of his hands was holding my waist and the other held the crane at the nape of my neck. His tongue thrust into my mouth and rolled against mine as we battled for dominance. He squeezed my waist gently and then suddenly he jerked from me. I was alone in the hidden alcove catching my breath and biting my swollen lip. A small drop of blood seeps into my mouth and the metallic taste wakes me from the trance.

Shaking my head, I start walking back to the Ball but voices cause me to stop in my tracks. I can hear Elena calling my name and Damon calling for Stefan. The search party must have scared Stefan off. I sighed softly and walked towards their voices. As I approach I notice that Faith is close by and talking to Caroline's friend Bonnie.

"BUFFY! OH MY GOSH THERE YOU ARE!" Elena yells and sprints towards me. I look at her and I see that Damon is also looking at her. He is looking at her like she is a firework and suddenly my mind registered two things. One was that Damon had a thing for Elena and two was that Elena seemed to not be worried about Stefan. Weird. All of this was just too weird.

"Hey sorry to make you all worry. I was just out catching my breath." I tried laughing but Faith had stepped towards us and quickly barked a sarcastic laugh.

"You? Catching your breath! Please Buff. Tell us the truth. What was out there huh?" She started jumping excitedly and Damon was staring as her chest weaved and bobbed.

Sighing I decided to tell them the truth minus Stefan and mine's make out session. Afterwards, Damon mentioned that Stefan was probably at the house and we all agreed to let him and Elena go first. As their car drove off, Faith slapped my butt and laughed loudly.

"Oh my gosh Girl! Now tell me what really happened out there!"

Shaking my head and laughing I told her about the kiss and his sudden disappearance. Throughout the story, she would make puns and blow low whistles.

"Hmm… sounds like he is operating on one emotion at a time. Although he kissed you, he probably doesn't really like you in that way." Faith pointed towards me and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I thought it was strange but I mean. No one had kissed me like that in years! I really enjoyed it. I guess I am just horny or maybe itching for a good fight." We hoot loudly as we climb into my car.

"Well damn Buffy. Hopefully we can find one or the other here soon for you." Faith smiled brightly and we drove the rest of the ride making jokes.

Once we got to the Salvatore's we found out that Stefan was locked in the basement and Elena was spending the night in his room. We all said our goodnights and departed to our rooms. I slip out of my dress and rush through a quick shower before settling down in the bed. My mind felt numb after the long night when I heard a soft knock on my door. Getting up, I trotted over and opened it up only to see Elena standing at the door. Suddenly I felt awkward and looked down at my feet.

"Hey Elena. What's up?" I asked softly trying to sound sincere. I knew that she was going to confront me about the kiss. I just knew it.

"I have a question that I'd like you to answer." She simply stated.

"Sure. Shoot." I looked back up and into her eyes.

"Do you like Alaric?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone! I hope you like the story this far. Please feel free to review!**

Chapter 10

"Do you like Alaric?" Elena asked again. Her brown eyes studied me hard and I walked back to my bed. Sitting down, I patted the mattress next to me.

"Elena, we need to talk." I have to tell her what happened. I could never keep a secret like this from her but I had to make her understand that it meant nothing. Elena walked over and sat down but she did so with annoyance it seemed.

"Elena, something happened tonight. It is incredibly important that you please listen before you get upset ok?" Elena nodded her head but her eyes were squinted as if trying to decipher a riddle. I let out a big breath of air and slid a hand through my hair. "The reason I wasn't at the ball is because Stefan dragged me away. I didn't stop him because Damon has asked me to keep an eye on him. Elena, he has been drinking from blood bags." I looked at her but she looked down and I noticed she was crying. I'm guessing she already knew this. I put a hand on her back and comforted her until the sobs stopped.

"I'm so sorry Buffy…" Elena began but I silenced her with a finger.

"I'm not done Elena. Trust me. There's more." She nodded for me to continue and I smiled softly. "He told me he want to drink my blood but that he was holding back from doing so. A few fist and a high kick away, I yelled at him for being an idiot. I wish that was the end of it Elena but when he got up after I yelled at him," I took a big breath "He rushed at me and kissed me." Elena's body went rigid and I saw the hurt in her eyes. I felt like shit and I knew I was one at this point because I had enjoyed that kiss. "Elena, I do not think it meant anything to him. I promise, although it was intense, I am not interested in your boyfriend. I do think he is having a mental breakdown."

"THAT DOESN'T JUSTIFY HIS OR YOUR ACTIONS!" She screeched. She jumped from the bed and then started to walk from the room but I ran and blocked the door.

"Elena, I know you are mad but listen to me, please. To a vampire who is struggling with an addiction issue, the need to feed is so strong. It is probably tearing him up on the inside. You once told me that when he was a ripper, he was a totally different person. Can you imagine what it would have been like if he had of dragged a normal human outside with him? If he had of tasted human blood from the vein? The poor guy is probably going through multiple feelings and is only acting on one at a time." I uttered the thought Faith voiced earlier. As I spoke, Elena became less and less hostile and slowly she began nodding. Tears slipped from her and I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Elena, I do not, I REPEAT, I DO NOT, like your boyfriend in that way. I didn't stop the kiss either though. I don't really know why but I am terribly sorry. I know you may hate me for it. But you deserve to know the truth." I hung my head and stepped back towards the door.

Elena waited a few minutes and then walked towards me. With one of her hands she lifted my face and gave me a kind smile. I smiled back but then I felt the tickle of what was supposed to be a slap. I tilted my face towards her and squinted my eyes slightly. "That's for not stopping the kiss but I do forgive you Buffy. Thank you for telling me the truth." She smiled softly but it didn't quiet touch her eyes. I nodded and smirked at the gutsy girl. She defiantly reminded me of, well of me.

As she opens the door to leave, I whisper to her softly a good night. The evening is relatively quiet after that except for the sounds coming from Damon and Faith's room.

 _The night air was cold and a soft mist wrapped around my legs as I walked inside the graveyard. My stake was in my left hand and my Scythe was strapped to my back. Suddenly I heard footprints coming from my right. I turned to see a hooded figure coming towards me. He was taller than me and his features were still undecipherable as he grew near. "Buffy" My name came like a gentle whisper and I tilted my head. I tried to speak but I had no voice. Frightened, I started to scream but nothing happened. Finally his face came into view and it was not a man. It was Elena. Her hair was curled to her waist and she wore a dress from the 1800's. She smiled but as she did, fangs jutted from her under her lips and veins darted from underneath her eyes. I crouched into a fighting position and steady myself for an attack but as she came towards me, her body went through mine. Like I was the real mist or really a ghost. Turning, I saw her go towards two men dressed in a similar fashion as her. The pair looked as grisly as her and as I walked closer I put a hand to where my heart would be. Stefan and Damon Salvatore stood there with blood dripping from the corners of their mouth feeding from Elena who looked satisfied._

A knock at my door pulled me from my dreams and I murmured a quick come in as I threw the covers from my chilled body. I looked at the clock and groaned loudly. It was nearly 7 in the evening the following day. I had slept longer than normal. Maybe it was due to the weird dream? After a moment, Elena came into the room and shut the door. After my dreams, I felt incredibly awkward staring at her. Is it that I saw her becoming a vampire? But she was dressed in vintage clothing so that doesn't make sense. I was confused. Terribly confused.

Trying to sound cheerful, I smiled and attempted to greet Elena. "Hey there." Turned into an "Oi you!"

"What?" Elena asked smirking.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm just a bit groggy." I said as a yawn tore through me. I stretched my arms out and rocked back on my heels. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to check on you. Faith said sometimes you sleep like the dead and not to worry but I got scared after you didn't come down when I made pancakes and bacon." She laughed softly before breaking down into tears. The girl was having a mental break down just like her boyfriend. All the stress was getting to her. I went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

"He… wants… too… die…" She sputtered out in between big gasps of breath. I knew she was talking about Stefan immediately.

I let her cry until she had no more tears. I did not have any advice to give the poor girl. I remembered when Jonathan had wanted to kill himself and how angry I had been. So I told her about the incident and told her maybe she should give him the option. He had lived a long life to fulfill many human lives.

"But I love him."

"I know. But people can either give up or keep fighting. I always choose to keep fighting. Hopefully, so will Stefan." I smiled at her and watched as she walked out of the room.

I climbed into the shower and afterwards made my way into the kitchen. Faith had left a note for me.

Dear Buffster,

Me and Sugarcrotch are off to catch us some baddies with the hot human vampire slayer Salty! We will be back later tonight so watch the kids for us. Xoxo Faith.

Shaking my head and chuckling, I open the fridge and grab some deli meat and bread for a sandwich. I'm half way done eating when suddenly Elena pops her head in the kitchen with a panicked look.

"Have you seen Stefan?"

"Uh…No. Isn't he locked up in the basement?"

"I let him out."

"WHAT?!" I drop my sandwich and walk towards her. She shrinks back as though I would hit her.

"I just wanted to give him a choice." She whispers softly.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head. "Ok. Ok. No time to fuss. Where would he have gone?"

"I don't know! He doesn't have his daylight ring either!" Holding out her hand I see the large rind sitting in the palm of her hand. He really did want to die.

"Ok. Well has he ever taken or said of a place where he would go?"

"No."

"Then let's go searching." I sighed and we started out towards the Salvatore woods. We searched for hours but finally around ten, we found him sitting at the quarry alone. Elena sighs in relief and I push her towards him. She nods her head and makes her way over to him. I stay a few feet away and try not to hear their conversation but as Stefan's voice grows louder the conversation becomes clearer.

"It hurts me. It hurts me, knowing what I've done. And that pain, that pain is with me all the time. And every day I think that if I just… If I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy. And every day I fight that. And I am so terrified that, one day, I'm not going to want to fight that anymore, Elena. And the next time I hurt somebody, it could be you." He stressed with his hands and then rested his face inside them.

"There will be no next time." Elena says firmly.

"But you don't know that!" He all but screeched inside his hands.

"Maybe I don't." She says patting his back and taking his hands from his face. He looks up into her eyes and tears are falling down both of their faces. "But what I do know, is that you could take this," She shows him his daylight ring "Throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise." Shrugging her shoulders she puts the ring in his hands and stands up. "Or you could take that ring and put it on, and keep fighting with me." She offered him her hand and smiled down at him. I could feel my own tears fall down. The scene was so private and intimate but so moving. They had the kind of love me and Angel once shared and I hoped that they never had to lose that love. After a moment, Stefan grabbed her hand and lifted himself up and kissed her gently. The two stood there for a few minutes and then walked back towards the woods where I was waiting.

Seeing me Stefan paused and then bowed his head. "I am so sorry Buffy."

"No biggie Stefan. I like you but not that way. I'm not into taken men." I smiled widely at the pair and we made our way back to the house.

When we entered the house, Damon and Faith are cuddling on the couch watching the television. Surprised by the pair, Stefan and Elena turn to me. I don't dare explain it to them. I am still surprised the two are still together. I would have sworn they would be a one night or even three night stand, not in a relationship.

"Hey Kiddies! Mommy and Daddy are home!" Faith says happily as she bounces from Damon's lap and grabs mine and Elena's hands. "You two need to come with me so these two can have a brofest. OK!" As always, Faith is as subtle as an elephant wearing a purple tutu. I laugh and let her drag me into my room where she starts talking about a new training schedule.

"Can I join in you training?" Elena's voice is quiet and unsure.

"Really?" I'm not sure if she knows that this is what she wants.

"Yes. I want to learn how to defend myself." Elena's voice is stronger now and more determined. I smile at Faith who is jumping up and down excitedly.

We plan a schedule for her that coincides with ours and start giving her tips on properly warming up. We start explaining to her different methods of martial arts when Stefan and Damon bust into the room and grab their partners and leave. Alone in my room again, I lay my head down. I'm not exhausted so I get dressed and head for a run.

As I run, I think about the past few nights and the dreams that I have been having. It's been so strange and so confusing lately. I let out a sigh. As I am running, I spot the Mystic Grill. I smile thinking I could stop in for a drink but as I head towards it, I notice Alaric coming out of the entrance. I start tow wave toward him but then I see a woman appear from nowhere. My Slayer senses are on alert. I recognizes it's a vampire and unluckily for her, I have Mr. Pointy with me. As I get closer I can hear the two arguing but when the vampire puts her hands on Alaric, I see red and rush towards her. I grab her silky black hair and rip her away from Alaric and then send my knee into her stomach. Before she can double over, I send an uppercut punch to her face and she lands on a car. I tell Alaric to drive away now and I hop into his passenger seat.

After catching my breath and cooling my anger, I turn towards Alaric. His knuckles are clutched so hard that they appear bone white and his jaw is set. He looks absolutely livid. "So… I hope that uh… uh wasn't a friend of yours." I say softly.

"That. Was Isobel."

"Isobel? As in your wife, ISOBEL!?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello Readers! I didn't intend on releasing this one so early but then I thought "Hey I haven't been writing much lately! They deserve a little more!" SO I stayed up and wrote a bit more. This is a little longer of a chapter but I hope you like it! As always please feel free to review! XOXO AndroidScout21**

Chapter 11

Alaric and I spent the car ride back to the Salvatore boarding house in silence. I imagine he was still in shock after seeing his vampire wife for the first time since her transformation. When I opened the door, I immediately shouted for everyone to come down stairs for a meeting. I led Alaric to the living room and poured him a Scotch. I passed him the glass and made one for myself as well. I sat down in the arm chair furthest from him and watched him as the others trotted into the room, some half naked.

"Hey! What's with the shaken faces?" Faith asks as she clutches a sheet to what I imagine is her naked chest.

"Isobel met me at the bar tonight." Alaric's voice was shaky and quiet. Elena gasped and Stefan hugged her tightly.

"What did she want?" Damon asked as he placed a kiss on Faiths neck. The two were disgusting at times.

"She wants to meet you." Alaric looked straight at Elena.

"Ok. When? How? Where?" Elena was nervous but she wasn't smiling. I sipped my drink steadily and watched Alaric. He was tense with worry. It came off him in waves and his brow was wrinkled.

"Elena, I don't think it is a good idea." Alaric said. He took a gulp of his drink and sat it on the table.

"Why the hell not?"

"She's not the same. She is cynical and cruel now. If Buffy hadn't of been there tonight, I think she would have killed me." He looked at me then. I turned my head and sipped my drink trying to feign indifference. I save people all the time. No big deal. But Alaric caused my heart to pound and after the whole Stefan fiasco I need to stay away from him. Being his princess in shinning metal never helps when find a knight.

"Wait. What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"Well I was refusing to help her and she wrapped her hand around my throat when out of nowhere Buffy jumps in. She starts punching Isobel and it's a great big blur to be honest but somehow Isobel landed on a car and we were racing down the street in mine. "Alaric said slurring his words slightly.

Poor guy must have had a few drinks before bumping into the ex and then throw in the scotch I gave him; he was not going home tonight. Sighing, I got up and walked to the hall closet to grab him a pillow and blanket. I ignored the group as they asked me questions. I simply let Alaric answer them. Once I got back into the room, I made the couch up for him and told him to lay down. He listened and was fast asleep before I even put the cover on top of him. Everyone stopped talking long enough to get to the top of the stairs.

"So Buffy, why were you out so late?" Faith asked breaking the quiet tension.

"I wasn't tired so I went for a run. I thought I saw a hostile vampire situation so I thought I'd take it out. When I realized Alaric knew the vamp, I decided not to waste it but to harm it for daring to touch him." My voice was stern and the others gave each other side glances. "I did not intentionally go out seeking to maim and murder tonight, ok?" I threw my hands on my hip and arched my eyebrow.

"Sure thing Buff. Let's recap in the morning. Seeing as your in full force generalissimo mode let's say around 1200?" Faith laughed and the others nodded. I went to my room and shut the door. I was too wired to sleep. I tried reading but quickly became bored. I tried watching the television but all the shows were reruns. I decide to go online and start buying things for me and Faith's dream gym room. I'm running through the list and realize I need to take some measurements for the room. I take my tape measurer and head down towards the basement. There are a few rooms that can be turned into a workout area and I pick a smaller room. I measure it in minutes and start heading back upstairs when I stop. Inside a room there are dying plants. I go inside and grab the water hose. They could still be alive if I simply water them. I give them a quick spraying and then back out of the room.

I try to make as little noise as possible but inside the living room I can hear someone sobbing. I pop my head around the corner and see Alaric crying softly into the pillows. I feel terrible for the poor guy. I walk in and sit by him. I don't say anything. I simply put a hand on his back and pat him gently. He looks over at me once and then puts his head in my lap. I let him cry. I do not judge him for it. I remember how it hurt to loose Angel and what it was like to lose Riley too. Sometimes crying is the healthiest remedy.

I don't know how long we stay like that but at some point, he fell asleep. I gently pull myself from underneath him and repositioned a blanket to keep him warm before heading back upstairs. Inside my room, I could see the morning light drifting into the room and I sighed. Nothing is ever easy and some things can be strenuous. Alaric was going to be upset for a while and within reason.

I shook my head and finished ordering the equipment for me and Faith. Hopefully, in a few days, we would have a state of the art gym! I shut my laptop and leaned back into the pillows on the bed. I closed my eyes and listened as the birds started to wake and sing. I listened as the shower upstairs started and giggles soon followed. I listened as down the hall, Faith and Damon argued about who should go first and who should go second. I missed Xander and Willow's voices. I missed Dawnie's as well.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Her voice was uncertain as always.

"Hey Dawnie." I say sheepishly. I hadn't called her in a while.

"BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS! JUST WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED ME?! FOUR WEEKS IT HAS BEEN SINCE I LAST HEARD OF YOU CHASING AFTER SOME VAMPS IN VIRGINIA!" She was angry and I knew I deserved to be yelled at.

"I am still in Virginia." I laugh.

"Still?! Maybe I should swing by?"

"NO!" I nearly yell.

"Why ever not?"

"Because these type of vampires are new to me and I am not sure how to proceed with them. They are not demonic. They were created by magic."

"What?!"

After an hour of explanations and useless banters, I agree to call her once a week with updates. I love my sister but she liked to talk a little too much sometimes. Shaking my head, I change my clothes and head down stairs. The smell of coffee wafts through the hallway and I find Damon alone.

"Hey. Where is everyone?" I ask as I pour a glass of morning juice.

"School and Faith said she needs her space so she went to work out." Damon pouted.

I laughed and shook my head at him. "Yeah she is not one to be tied down."

"By the way, Elena is meeting Isobel at Mystic Grill tonight at 4." Damon sneered.

"Really? This is happening?"

"Yep." Damon said and popped a piece of gum in his mouth. "Guess who's not invited? Yep! Me and Ricky." The more he and Faith spent together, the more they talked similar.

"Awesome. I wonder if she saw me last night. I can probably sit close by and listen in on the conversation."

"No. Elena only wants Stefan there."

"Hah. Ok. Well then I think I will go get some information from Mr. Gilbert then."

"Wait. John Gilbert?" Damon looked at me incredulously.

"Yeah. I plan on finding out why he is so interested in vampires and the infamous Salvatores." I winked at him and finished my drink.

"If I were you, I would try to work a little of that feminine charm on him then."

"No, with John I don't think he would want someone straight forward. I think I need to be more conservative and maybe act as though my memories are fuzzy about the past few weeks." I smiled broadly.

"So you plan on fooling him?" Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

"Good! I think you will have fun with it! But be believable. Remember that compulsion isn't necessarily permanent. If a compelled person thinks about it long enough, they can see through the allure. Go get them tiger!"

I laughed as I walked into the living room and picked up the Salvatore house phone. Picking out John's number, I pressed information and copied it down into my own cell phone. I dropped the phone and then grabbed my car keys. Jumping in my car I decide to head towards the Grill. I planned to make John think Damon had tried to erase my memories. Hopeful he will fall for it.

As I pull into the Grill, I grab my phone and dial John's number. It rings a few times and then I hear a gruff "Hello".

"Hi, can I speak to John Gilbert?" I ask as pleasantly as I can.

"This is John."

"Hi John. My name is Buffy Summers. We met briefly once at the Lockwood Mansion during a Founder's 150th celebration. I am not sure if I mentioned it to you but I am a historian working on a book. I am researching the Civil War and specifically the impacts of small American towns such as Mystic Falls. Damon Salvatore gave me your number that night. He said you knew a lot more about the town. I was hoping you would be able to give me some information about the town's history."

"The town's history can be found at the local library, Ms. Summers." John sneered with pure venom.

I gasped as if his words stung. "Well excuse me. I will make sure not to bother you again sir. Maybe Carol Lockwood can point me to someone of a more pleasant character." I state and hit the end call button. I smile to myself and exit my car. I am sure by now that John is confused and will call back. Sure enough as I enter the Grill, my phone rings but I ignore it once. The second time it rings, I pick up.

"Hello." I say pleasantly.

"Ms. Summers, please allow me to apologize." John rushed out.

"I accept your apology, Mr. Gilbert." I say sweetly.

"When would you like to talk about the town's history?"

"I am free anytime today. I'm actually grabbing lunch right now." I smile as I sit in the booth closest to the door.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Not at all. I'm at the Mystic Grill."

"I'll be there in a few minutes then."

We said our goodbyes and then I ordered myself a sprite and an extra menu for John. About 6 minutes later John rushes through the door in a blue collared shirt with rolled sleeves and black slacks. He looks like he stepped straight out of GQ magazine but then he sees me and smirks. I try not to roll my eyes at him and instead plaster a smile and wave over at him. I stand up and stick my hand out towards him as though we are friends meeting up.

"John, thank you so much!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can.

"Ms. Summers, it was the least I could do." His eyes sparkle and we take our seats. The waiter comes over and we order our food. As soon as the waiter leaves, John straightens his collar and then looks straight into my eyes. "So, Buffy, tell me, do you remember much about the last time we met?"

I tried to seem perplexed by his question by wrinkling my brow slightly and tilting my head a little. "Not really but then again I had some wine. Why do you ask?"

"I simply ask because I warned you that night to be cautious of Mr. Damon Salvatore." He smiled.

"I have only met Mr. Salvatore once, John. At the Founder's 150 celebration party." I say sweetly.

"Then where have you been the past few weeks?" His voice was stern. I knew that Damon had warned me to keep a straight story and to appear like I had been compelled I needed a believable story.

"I have been staying at the hotel with my friend Faith." I say as if it is common knowledge.

"Black hair, brown eyes, and dresses like a street fighter?" John scoffed.

I laughed and nodded. "She has her own unique style. We have been friends since high school."

We continue to chat until our food arrive and then we eat while asking questions in between bites. He asks about what college I went to, what school was like in California, and I ask where historical battles took place nearby and if he could describe the situations. Finally after we finish, John offers to take me over to the library and go over some more details about the civil war. He seems to be warming up to me and he is even smiling more as he talks. As we walk from the Mystic Grill we pass by a dark car that honks their car and John excuses himself.

I turn around and take out my cell phone for the pretense of acting busy. I hear a shrill voice whispering to John.

"John. Nice to see you acting so friendly."

"Isobel. What are you doing here?" He jeered. Isobel? Huh. Nice to hear her up and walking around.

"Who is that you are talking to John?" She laughed but it sounded cruel like she was mocking him.

"No one to be concerned with. She's a historian and new to town." I could envision him waving a dismissive hand towards me and I couldn't help but smile.

"You don't look good with frilly blondes by you John. You could do better. Oh wait. I mean she could." She laughed again and I could hear the window rolling up. I wait for John to walk over to me and he tapped my shoulder.

I smiled up at him acting as if I heard nothing. "Everything ok?"

"Yes. Shall we?" He asked and we started walking. He launched into a long speech about the Civil War and how the town was started. Nearly two hours had gone by when his story came to an end. We were sitting in the park and the sun was directly overhead. It felt nice out so I stretched my arms. John looked at me curiously again and smiled.

"John, is there something you want to ask me?" I say trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Yes. Do you really believe you have been staying with Faith this entire week? Or is it that you think I am an idiot?" I went rigid in my seat and look at him. I tried to seem hurt and taken aback by his statement.

"Excuse me?"

"Think Buffy! Does anything seem foggy in your memory lately?" He asked and he took one of my hands in his.

"What? No!" I say and try to meekly jerk away.

"Buffy please." He grabbed my face softly with one hand and made me look at him. "Think about it please."

I stared at John Gilbert and pretend to think. I furrowed my brows a few moments and then I looked up at him a gasped softly. He nodded at me and pulled me into a hug. The poor guy. I knew it was bad to lie but I needed to know what his plan was.

"John… What… No… I must be going crazy..." I say and pull away. I try to rise from my seat but he pulls me down.

"You are not going crazy. Tell me what you saw." He said sternly as he stroked the back of my hand.

Luckily for me, I had learned at a young age how to cry on cue. It's the best way to get what you want from arguing parents. I started to let tears fall down my face and I shook my head viciously. "They can't be really." I muttered a few times and ran a free hand through my hair.

He looked at me and I saw his sympathy. He way buying it. Good. Inwardly I smirked.

"It's ok Buffy. It's ok. Shhhh…" He gathered me in his arms and rocked me back and forth. I pretended to take calming breaths and after a few moments, I slid away from him. We stared at each other for a moment. "Vampires are real Buffy." He nodded to me.

"But how can this be?" I say with a trembling voice.

"According to my research, there is magic and witches. Witches created vampires. I don't know when. But I do know how to stop them."

I looked at John with genuine wide eyes. "How?"

"There is a device that my ancestor created that can destroy the vampires here in Mystic Falls. But Damon Salvatore has the device." He hung his head and clinched his fists.

"How can you get it from him then?" I ask.

"An associate of mine is going to attempt to retrieve it. Once we have it, then we can destroy the vampires and make it safe for people again."

I nod to him and he gives me a reassuring smile. His phone rings and he walks a few feet away and takes the call. I hear him grunt a "yes" and an "uh huh" and then snap the phone shut. He walks back over to me and doesn't sit back down.

"Buffy, I am sorry but I have to meeting I have to attend to. Can I call you later and check on you?" He looks concerned but still smiles.

"Sure. I would appreciate that." I smile back towards him. I watch as he walks away. I wait a bit and watch as the sun sets. Although Mystic Falls had its problems with vampires, I had to admit this place was nearly idyllic. I sighed and started to head towards the Grill to fetch my car. When I get back to the house I notice that no one else has arrived yet. It is nearly 7pm and I am exhausted. I head upstairs and take a quick shower. I hear them come inside and jump into my comfy pajamas and race down the stairs.

"Hey everyone!" I say cheerfully.

Faith looks pissed and Damon is nowhere to be seen. Elena looks constipated and Stefan looks annoyed. They all look at me from their seats in the living room and grunt.

"So… Who died?"

"No one but Damon may." Faith's voice leaked with fiery sarcasm.

"What did he do?" I say as I take a seat in an arm chair across from Stefan and Elena.

"He's in love with me."

"He's in love with Elena."

"HE'S A FUCKING MORON!" Faith's voice screeched over Elena's and Stefan's. I stifled a giggle and looked at Elena.

"How do you know this?"

"Isobel said so." Elena looked up at me. She was obviously hurting.

"Did it ever occur to any of you that Isobel is trying to poke the bear?" How dense are these people? It was obvious that Damon had feelings for her, yes. But he had stronger feelings for Faith.

Elena looked at Stefan and he looked at her. They nodded at each other and then kissed softly. I turned my head from then and looked at Faith who was sharpening a stake. Suddenly the front door opened, and Damon came into the living room. Faith turned her head from him and shifted her body away. She could have been more subtle with a "Get lost loser" sign hung around her neck. Ignoring Elena and Stefan, Damon walked over to Faith and grabbed the stake from her hand. Frustrated, Faith grabbed another piece of wood and started to whittle it.

"What do you want?" Her voice held no emotion.

"I am sorry Faith." He said simply.

"You're sorry? You are in love with another woman and yet this morning you told me you couldn't breathe without me?!" The last part she screeched as she threw the wood at the wall.

Damon winced lightly and then straightened up. Good. He need resolve if he was going to face a pissed off slayer.

"Yes Faith. I am sorry. I loved Elena."

"Loved?!" She stood up and her fist were clinched at her waist.

"Yes, loved. As in past tense. But I don't any more. I love you Faith."

I smiled as my fellow slayers mouth fell open. Stefan and Elena looked uncomfortable to witness Damon's proclamation. Personally, Damon was a good compliment to Faith. They both had bad pasts but they had been trying to be better. Not to mention they made a cute couple. I smiled as Faith grabbed Damon and jerked him into a kiss. Me, Elena, and Stefan ran from the room once that kiss turned into a full on groping session.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! So I got into a huge writing mood today and I couldn't stop myself. I wasn't going to publish it but then I thought "Nah. Let's do it!" As always please feel free to leave a review! XOXO**

Chapter 12

"Buffy? Can you please help me?" Elena's voice echoed from up the stairs of the Gilbert house. I was sitting in the kitchen with Jenna. Today was the Founder's Day parade and for some reason, I was up at 6 am with Elena helping her get ready in her period costumes. Luckily Jeremy was able to grab some last minute costume from Damon after an ironing fiasco last night. According to Jenna, the siblings were fighting. He was already at the parade according to Damon and all decked out in "Confederate gooey", as he eloquently put it. I sighed softly and made my way from the kitchen to Elena's room. Walking into her room, I stop and my breath hitches.

Her hair is curled down her back and her yellow and green southern bell dress made her olive skin glow softly. She looked exquisite but so similar to the dream I had the other night. She was pacing the room and searching under her bed with a frantic look on her face.

"I can't find my barrette!" She said throwing her hands up dramatically.

"Well, what did it look like?"

"It's a red rose clip on to push some of this fluff away from my face." She said as she pushed strands of curls away.

I helped her look but all the while my head drifted to my nightmare. My slayer senses were not giving off any bad vibes from Elena but I was worried for her. My dreams often came true. I looked in her bathroom and saw that behind the toothbrushes laid a red rose clip on.

"Elena, I found it." I said smiling towards her.

"Oh thank heavens!" Elena said in her best southern accent. We both made a face and then laughed as she clipped the hair away. Taking one last look in the mirror, Elena strode out of the room saying she was ready.

We grabbed Jenna and jumped into my car. I dropped Elena off first close to her parade float and then Jenna and I found a spot. I see Jeremy wearing a confederate soldier costume. I see a dark haired girl approach him but something seems off about her. Focusing in on her a little more, I notice she is frantic but also, that my senses are tingling when I stare at her. Vampire?

I tell Jenna I'll be right back and make my way towards Jeremy who is being led away by the young girl. I stay close but far enough away that I can only hear their voices.

"Look at you." The female voice said softly.

"I know, it's stupid, huh? I'm part of the parade; but how are you? I've been so worried and I feel awful." I wasn't particularly close to Jeremy but I knew he was a good kid. He sounded more than worried. He sounded lovesick as well.

"Why? You didn't kill my mother, your uncle did." WHAT?!

"Are you sure it was him?" Jeremy's voice pleaded.

"Who else would have done it?" The girl's voice was laced with sarcasm and I couldn't help but smirk.

"He doesn't understand, Anna, it's who he is. He hates all vampires. He's just doing what he thinks is right." So Jeremy knew about vampires and John's hatred of them. Didn't Damon once mention an Anna? I shook my head and continued to listen.

"Are you defending him?" She scoffed.

"No! No way. It's just… I do understand where he's coming from. He's convinced all the tomb vampires want revenge on this town and he's just… he's just trying to protect it." Jeremy's voice dropped at the last part as if giving up.

"They do want revenge, or at least they did. But that's why we separated from t hem. My mom wasn't after revenge; she just wanted her life back. I have to get out of this town, Jeremy."

"You're leaving?"

"I've been thinking… you could come with me. I could turn you. I mean… you said you wanted me to. Here." I peep around the corner of the building and seem him holding a small flask filled with a red liquid. Oh yum! Blood. I tried not to gag as I stayed quiet and out of sight. "It's my blood. If you die with it in your system, you'll come back."

"Anna…"

"I know you, what it's like for you… being alone, always feeling empty inside, no one to understand. But when you're a vampire, you don't have to feel that way. You can shut it off. I can show you how."

"I wanted to, I did. But I don't think I can. I'm sorry." I hear a whoosh of air and then Jeremy sigh.

I don't know what I should do because I think he made the right choice saying no but I do think he needs someone to talk to. I walk out of my hiding spot and see him with his head on his knees. Small gasps of breath are escaping him and I can tell he is crying. I walk over and put a small reassuring pat on his back and sit in front of him.

He looks straight at me, bewildered and confused, and I smile softly.

"Jeremy, want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head violently and puts his head back down. I nod and sit with him. We hear the parade going on and the shrill sound of Carol Lockwood announcing the floats. After a while Jeremy looks up and stares at me hard.

"How much did you hear, Buffy?"

"I heard everything. To be fair I can't help it. I have intense hearing." He looked at me then and sighed.

"So are you a vampire too?" He sneered.

"No. I'm better than that. I am what gives vampires nightmares." I say smiling towards him.

"What? A Barbie doll?!" He barks a laugh.

"No. I am the oldest living Slayer." I say with all seriousness in my voice.

"What is a Slayer?"

"Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer. Although now there are a plethora of slayers. I know an extremely powerful witch who transformed every girl of age to be a slayer into one."

"That sounds like a load of bull…"

"No. Consider everything you have recently learned. Vampires exist therefore there must be a force capable of extinguishing them. This is Newton's law of motion coming into play ok. For every reaction there is an equal and opposite reaction. I'll have to show you what I mean by that one day." I say smiling of how a demonstration between vampire and Slayer skills would be beneficial to everyone.

"Wait. So if I take this blood and die… Will you kill me when I am a vampire?"

"Yes." He looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled and laughed. I pushed him slightly. "Of course not goofy ball, unless you start killing people. Then I will rip you limb from limb. But can I tell you something. One supernatural being to a normal human? I miss not having to be wrapped up in all the supernatural. Do you want to know how many times I died? 3 times. 3 TIMES!?" I held up three of my fingers and waved them in his face. "I have stopped multiple apocalypses and on top of that I had to kill the love of my life in order to protect the word. Being supernatural has no off switch Jeremy. For a time, you can pretend not to feel it or even not care but at the end of the day, you feel it all. It can be overwhelming. I know you probably do not want to hear it but Jeremy, life does get better. Just don't cut it short when you have barely gotten a chance to live it." I squeezed his hand gently and watched as silent tears slipped from him.

"I just don't know what to do with life anymore!" Jeremy wailed.

"Well, let's see you're 15 so you can legally get a part time job!" I say cheerfully and see that he is smirking at me. "If it helps, I have a friend who is very much like you. He's human and he has chosen to be human despite everything that has happened to us since high school. His name is Xander Harris. He is a giant goofy ball and not only has he saved the world but he saved my life a few times too. He also has trained to kill vampires, demons, werewolves and all types of supernatural creatures. He'd be a nice person for you to talk to. I know it might be awkward but I think you should give him a call." I grabbed a pen and jotted down Xander's number for Jeremy. "If you're lucky, he will even show up unexpected in the next few days." I laughed. I knew Xander was close by in Atlanta, Georgia on a short field assignment. Hopefully he would stop by.

"Thank you, Buffy. I really appreciate it." Jeremy smiled and started wiping the tears from his face.

"Your welcome. Oh and don't tell your uncle or aunt about me, ok? Trying to keep a low profile." We get up, dust off and make our way to the Mystic Grill where everyone else is waiting for us.

As we walk through the door, I notice Elena is in her normal clothes again but coming towards us with her eyes aimed at Jeremy. I squeeze his hand gently and step to the side.

"I don't believe that we can't fix this. I lied, I was wrong. But you're my brother, Jer, and I love you. I have to fix this. So just tell me, what can I do?" Elena pleaded as she took her brothers hands into her own. Jeremy looked at her and sighed.

"Elena, I want and need you to be honest with me from now on. No more lying to me and not even for the sake of my safety. How can I be safe if I am ignorant? I accept your apology but I do not forgive you just yet. It may take a while for me to trust you. But here," He hands her the vial of Anna's. "I could have done something tonight if it wasn't for a mutual friend. They helped me realize that it is hard dealing with all this supernatural shit. I love you, Elena. You, Jenna and John are all I have left." With that, Jeremy walked towards a booth and sat down.

"What is this?" Elena asks after a few moments.

"Anna's blood." I say quietly and then slip towards the bar myself. As I walk towards the bar, I see John Gilbert and I nod towards him. He smiles down at me and reaches over to shake my hand. I can feel Elena's eyes boring into my back but I stay calm and steady.

"Mr. Gilbert. How are you? I never did receive that phone call." I smile sheepishly at him. He laughs for a moment and then bends down towards me.

"Would you care to join me and a few friends for a drink in a moment? We are just going up the street."

"I would like that." I smile encouragingly and let him take me by the hand and lead me from the packed Grill. We make our way to the police station in a comfortable silence. As we enter I notice Sherriff Forbes and smile towards her. She frowns at me and looks sharply at John. A man wearing an Armani suit walks in and gestures towards me.

"John, is she cleared to hear this information?" His voice is deep and he carries himself much like the mayor of Sunnydale used to.

"Of course she is. Why else would I bring her?" John is flippant but the man doesn't seem bothered by it.

"Shut up!" Sheriff Forbes banged her hands on her desk and looked up. "I cannot believe the three of you. YOU WANT TO USE OUR TOWN AS BAIT? It's too dangerous, it's insane!"

I gasp and look at John. "What is she talking about?" I demand as I put my hands on my hips."

"We've gone over the plans with all your deputies, they are all on board." Armani man said.

Sheriff Forbes to a sharp breath. "You have gone behind my back?"

"Yes, because we knew this is exactly how you'd react."

"OUR CHILDREN ARE OUT THERE!" Her voice screeched and echoed off the walls of the office.

"Liz, we need to do this. We have no choice; this is the reason for the secret council. Our Founding Fathers created the secret council for just this purpose."

The three stared at each other for a long moment before the Sheriff but her hands on her hips and simply said no.

"Richard and Buffy, let me speak to the Sheriff alone."

Richard grabs my waist and steers me from the room. We wait by the door at the end of the hall. All the while, Richard talks about himself and I tune him out. I take out my phone and send Damon a quick message.

 **B-** _u, stef, faith & elena need to get to safety._

 **D-** _WHYYY?! Im havin so much fuuun!_

 **B-** _John's activating the device tonight. Get home and stay home NOW._

 **D-** _But we deactivated it._

 **B-** _Do you really think you can trust a witch you tried to kill a bunch of times?_

 **D-** Fi _ne, Fun spoiler._

 **B-** _See you when I get back._

I quickly delete the messages and wait until John comes out and says it is time and instructs Richard to get their children to safety. Richard nods and walks off towards the Mystic Grill as I am left alone with John Gilbert.

"John? What exactly is going on?" I say as I look up to see the stars twinkling across the dark sky.

"We are using Johnathan Gilbert's device tonight to kill off all the vampires." He grabbed my hand then and started moving us towards center of town. We arrive at a building that says Grayson Gilbert's office and a deputy arrives. John tells him to get in position and we enter the building. Sitting on a small table is a small container exposed and inside it are mechanisms and contraptions. Sitting by the box is a small bronzed antique compass. John walked over to it and began setting pieces aside and putting some together.

"John, what will this device do?"

"It should render the demons useless long enough for the deputies to vervain them and then they will be place in the basement in this building. After that, I will set the building on fire, hopefully killing all of the vampires." John smiled at me but when he noticed I wasn't smiling, he stopped messing with the device.

"Is there any chance that people could get hurt?" I say sternly. I wanted these vampires gone just like John did but not if it meant hurting innocent lives.

"No. None." John says without missing a beat.

"Ok. Do it."

John nods and as the device turns on I can hear the vampires outside begin to scream. They are yelling that their heads hurt but quickly they are silenced. As the device continues I slowly hear a soft wine. It is soft but I know it is there. John stares at me for a few minutes and then smiles as if relieved.

"What is it John?"

"I thought Damon Salvatore had turned you into a vampire and that you were following me but this proves you are not! I had my doubts about you Ms. Summers." John smiled.

"John, I would never be a vampire. Even if I was offered it."

We head down the cellar and I see at least a dozen bodies on the floor. Including Anna.

"Anna." John says softly.

"Please… No!" Anna whines but her plea is barely audible as John drives a stake through her heart.

"Let's go Buffy." John hands me a bottle of gasoline and we begin to pour it on the vampires. As I make my way to the top step I hear a low grunt and someone saying my name softly.

"Richard?"

Richard, a man I had just met a few moments ago, lay on the floor as the fire engulfed him. I screamed and John came towards me.

"Buffy, what's the matter?"

"It's Richard!" I say and point towards a blazing area.

"It couldn't be Richard. I test every council member every meeting with vervain drinks" John said dismissively.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Now let's go."

We are leaving the building when we see Elena with Stefan and she comes towards John.

"You knew? You knew she was in there?!"

"Who?" John says rolling his eyes.

"Anna! You have taken everything from her but the least you could do was leave her a life!" Elena cried. She must have finally talked with Jeremy.

"It doesn't matter now."

"Where is she?"

"With the rest of them, where she should be. It is over for Anna." John says harshly.

"You're crazy! And You!" Elena turns towards me. "How could you let him do this?"

"Elena, I wanted the vampires gone just like John. It was the easiest and simplest solution." I try not to look at John as Elena has pretty much blown my cover. Great. Ok. I can salvage this. I need to be in his confidence. This man has more than just a "rid the town of vampires" plan.

"I trusted you Buffy." She said crying into her hands.

"And that trust has changed how Elena? We got rid of a bunch of vampires who wanted to kill of half the town. Stop being a whiney teenager and think. If you want to try and save her body, go ahead. I won't stop you. But do not berate me for doing what I was sent here to do. You are very lucky that Damon and Stefan were not in that building tonight." I say trying to keep John's trust as a fellow vampire hater. Stefan smirks softly knowing I am keeping up a façade and pretends to growl. I slipped up saying I was sent here but I figure I can work that in later.

"Fine I will." Elena says and starts forwards but John puts out a hand.

"You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire." John said calmly.

"I am asking you not to."

"That doesn't mean anything to me." John says looking at the teen. She stares back at him with an all knowing look.

"As my father it should."

I look between the two and slowly I start to see the resemblances, like that hardheadedness. I stifle a laugh and look down at my feet.

"You know." John's voice breaks the silence softly almost like a whisper.

"I wasn't sure. I am now." Elena then walks off towards the building with Stefan in tow.

John stares at me for a moment and then goes to leave. He stops and turns around. His face is full of anger but he smiles at me.

"Who sent you here?" He asks.

"The Watcher's Council." I turn on my heel and walk away without bothering to explain anything further. If he can figure that out, then I may just tell him the truth. I'm just tired of keeping up pretenses.

Sighing, I make my way back to my car and drive towards the Gilbert house. Jenna had given me a key to let myself in after the parade so I could take back the Salvatore costumes. I walked in and saw that Jenna was sitting in the living room. We said hello and she talked about the parade and what I missed. We laughed when she talked about her ex's pants splitting open at the bar. We are laughing pretty hard when we hear a car door shut. Jenna goes to the window and motions me over with her fingers on her lips. Outside I can see Elena, in different clothes (damn where is she getting all these outfits at), and Damon on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asks as she walks up the steps.

"Just making sure you got home alright." He says smiling.

"Why?"

"It's not important. Let me take this for you." Damon says and takes the dress she was holding and sets it down on the porch swing.

"Thank you." Elena's voice seemed off to me. My senses were giving off a low hum.

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me."

"Maybe it is." Elena said cocking her head to the right.

"Nah, it's reserved for my brother, and you, and bonnie, and Buffy, and hell even Faith all three of who have every reason to hate and destroy me and Stefan. Instead, they all helped and saved us."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because they did because somewhere along the way, they decide that I was worth saving and some part of me knows that it is thanks to you and I wanted to thank you for that."

Elena shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and muttered "You're welcome."

Damon stepped towards her and kissed her check. He turned on his heel to leave but she caught his hand and placed a hand on his face. She kissed him and I felt rage bubble through me. He was with Faith and Elena knew that! As I marched over to open the door I heard Damon pull away.

"Elena, no. I'm sorry. I do not love you that way." He said softly and with a swish of air there was silence on the porch. I opened the door to a stunned Elena.

"It's late." I say sharply and she looks at me. She looks confused for a moment and then smiles warmly.

"I'm sorry." She says softly and grabs her dress.

"I leave the door open and walk towards the living room where Jenna is sitting. Elena still doesn't come in to the house.

"Elena? Get in here and shut the door." Jenna says and Elena walks in smiling. She mutters a quick apology that she needs a shower. A short while later Jenna got a call that she need to get to the hospital and she dashed from the house as John walked in.

"Where is she going?" John asked when he saw me in the living room.

"Hospital is all she said before running out." I stood up and walked into the kitchen to pour myself some more drink.

"Oh Ok." I finish topping my drink off and head back into the living room. I can hear John in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. A clack of heels alerted me that Elena was in the kitchen as well.

John shut the kitchen and then let out a gasp. "Whoa. You scared me."

"Sorry." Elena seemed off tonight and I creeped closer towards the kitchen to watch the pair. My slayer senses were screaming but I knew Elena wasn't a vampire so what was going on?!

"You know… I first met Isobel when I was a teenager. I fell in love with her instantly, although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn." John rambled as Elena put away the clean dishes. "It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped you'd understand." John turned towards her and laid his hand on the counters.

"Thank you." Elena said as she picked up a few knives and started placing them away slowly. This was bad. Every instinct in my body screamed at me that this wasn't Elena. But who could it be? I mean, she looks like Elena, sounds like Elena, acts like….

Kathrine.

I had to act. Now.

I had my stake strapped to my back, so I brought it out. I stood in the doorway and mouthed to John to move. Noticing me, he started to move towards the dishwasher.

"Katherine." I said firmly as I stared at the original doppelgänger.

She turned slowly towards me and smirked. "Shoot. What gave me away?" She said slyly as she tossed the knife in my direction. I dodged it easily and raced towards her.

Inside the foyer, I heard the door unlock and swing open.


	14. Chapter 13

_Dear Readers, I am so sorry I have been away for so long. I hope the new chapter will bring a smile to your face. I have missed writing and I am very happy to be back. Without further ado…_

 **Elena Point of View**

Tonight has been painful with Jeremy and me fighting and freaking John trying to murder my friends, do not mention my boyfriend! What he did tonight is unforgivable, even if he is my father! God. I just… I just want to curl up in my bed and go to sleep in Stefan's arms or cry. One of the two. Climbing the steps to my house, I take a deep breath before I turn the key and open the door. I head into the kitchen and see chairs overturn and holes in the wall. John is lying on his side next to the sink, but he looks like he is breathing. I go to grab one of the kitchen knives when I hear a loud crash. "Hello?"

"ELENA RUN!" Buffy's voice screeches across the house and turn on my heel but stop suddenly. In front of me stands a woman.

She looks like me, but her hair is curly, and he eyes are more sinister as her lips curl into a disdainful smile. "Well, well, well… if it isn't Ms. Elena Gilbert." Her voice grated as she twirled one ringlet of hair around a gem encrusted finger.

"Katherine." There was no doubt in my mind who she was, but I wanted to know what she wanted. Why now?

"Winner, Winner." Smirking she began to circle me, but I stood with my head straight not following her. Buffy stood in my line of vision, and she mouthed the words "Be brave" to me.

"What do want Katherine?" I dared to look at her in her eyes as she came to a halt in front of me. I would not appear weak to this vampire.

"I don't want anything from you." She smirked, and I felt her hand upon my neck for a split second before a calming wind blew between Katherine and me.

"Don't touch her again unless you want to loose more of that shit you call hair bitch." Buffy stood over Kathrine holding a large chunk of hair and possibly scalp. Katherine whimpered as she lifted a hand to her ruined left side. Snarling she launched herself at Buffy but Buffy is stronger and kicks Katherine back down. "Elena, get me something woody that can act as a stake."

"Buffy… Please don't kill her." I whisper softly.

"Why the hell not?" Buffy turned and looked at me as fury raged through her eyes. Before I could answer, Katherine ran out of the house. Buffy looked out of the house into the darkness and then walked over to me. "Elena, it was very brave of you to stand your ground to Katherine. But next time there's a vampire, let me kill it ok? She wants to do you harm." Buffy's eyes pleaded with me to understand, and she put her arms around me for a tight hug.

"Buffy, I know she's dangerous. I just… Why is she here?"

"I'm not sure. At least she's gone. John was in the kitchen when the fighting started. We need to call an ambulance. He got tossed a bit. He's passed out and may have some broken ribs, but at least he's alive. Where's Jeremy?" Buffy started walking towards the kitchen, but I pulled at her hand.

"Buffy, he's supposed to be here." I looked at her urgently. My brother, he could be in trouble. I shook my head and started running upstairs towards his room. I could hear Buffy cursing as she called 911, but I couldn't focus on the words. Jeremy is laying on his bed perfectly still, an open vial that once held something red in it is in his hand, and his breathing is slowed. I crawl on top of the bed and pull his head into my lap. "Jeremy?" I repeatedly say his name, over and over. But I fear the worst. I don't know what to do. The only person I know who can help me is Buffy. "BUFFY!" I scream.

Buffy rushes into the room a few seconds later with the house phone still pressed to her ear. "What's wrong?"

"He won't wake up!" I half cry as I lean my head down onto Jeremy's.

Buffy hangs up the phone and comes over to the bed. She picks up the vial in Jeremy's hand and begins to inspect it. She sticks her finger in the jar and then licks her finger. Her face is distorted, and she hisses "Vampire blood". She leans down and listens to Jeremy's breathing before looking back up to me. "Call Stefan and get him over here quickly. Then head down to help the police and EMT with John. I'll stay up here with Jeremy".

I nodded and started dialing Stefan's number.

 **Buffy Point of View**

I watched as Elena ran from the room when the doorbell rang. Sighing quietly, I slapped the back of Jeremy's head hard for a human but soft enough that it wouldn't hurt him. I stepped away from the bed and shut the door to the room.

"Ow...What the hell?" Jeremy's groggy voice drifted from the bed.

"Who gave you that blood." I try to keep my voice even, but I can hear an edge of hardness lurking.

"What?" Panic strikes across his face.

"Who. Gave. You. The. Blood. Jeremy." I pull out my most forceful mom voice. I can see the fear in his eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" Jeremy whimpered as he pulled up on the bed.

"No, Jeremy. You're not dead."

"I'm not?" Jeremy started inspecting himself as Stefan and Elena came into the room.

"As I was saying, You're not a vampire, and you're not dead. Whatever you tried to use to kill yourself, the blood healed you but it wasn't enough to kill you." With that, I left the room so the siblings could talk. I know Elena had a lot she wanted to say to Jeremy. I made my way back toward the kitchen. The walls would need to be patched up, and chairs would need to replacing.

I start picking up pieces and making a garbage pile and a salvageable pile. I can't help but think back to how many times me, Xander and Willow would do this either in the Library, my house or at the magic shop Giles eventually bought. I can feel my heart starting to speed up, and I take a deep breath. I shake my head from the memories that seem like centuries old. I begin to clean the living room when my phone goes off. Damons name pops onto the screen.

"What's up Damon?"

"Hey, I need you to get to the hospital, like nowish." Faith's voice is urgent.

"10-4. I'll be there in 20."

"Hey B, bring Elena." The line ends, and I starts back up the stairs.

"Elena," I knock on the door and push it open softly, "I need you to come to the hospital with me." Elena nods her head and kisses Jeremy's forehead and the hugs Stefan. "Stefan, will you watch Jeremy? With Katherine on the loose, he won't be safe running around alone with vampire blood running through his veins for the next day and a half."

"No problem, Buffy." Jeremy didn't seem to happy about having a babysitter, but it was better this way.

"If it helps, maybe teach Jeremy some moves to protect himself?" I recommended as I push a protesting Elena out of the bedroom door.

"Why would you suggest that?" Elena demands as we make our way down the stairs.

"Why? Because you're dating a vampire, you're friends with a witch and a vampire, and now you're vampiric ancestor is here with possibly lethal intentions. He has every right to learn how to defend himself."

"Still, he's only 15!" Elena exclaimed as we climbed into the car.

"Elena, I was 15 when I started as the vampire slayer. If you want to protect your brother, let him learn how to protect himself from the forces of evil. If he can't fight them, then he is an easier target to kill. Do you understand?" My voice is stern but at the idea of her brother dying tears spring to Elena's brown eyes. I start the car and pull out of the driveway. "Don't worry. I have a friend coming to help train him in a few days. He's human too, and he's faced more stuff than the Salvatores could imagine." I laughed as I thought of what Xander would think of Damon and Stefan.

"What's this person's name?" Elena asks as she fiddles with her shirt.

"Xander. He's a great guy but in a brother kind of way. We have been friends since high school. He even brought me back to life with CPR once." I smile broadly as I pull into the hospital parking lot.

Elena smiled back at me as we hopped out of the vehicle and made our way into the hospital emergency section. Immediately we spotted Bonnie, Damon, and Faith rushing towards us.

"What happened?" Elena asked first.

" It's Caroline; she was in a car accident." Bonnie's voice cracked as tears began to flow down her face.

"Is she going to be ok?" I ask softly.

Faith looks at me pointedly that tells me she won't be. I nod my head in understanding and look towards the two friends who are now crying softly into each other's arms.

"Hey Damon, watch the girls real fast? I need to talk to Faith real soon." I pull Faith outside, and we walk a few feet away from the hospital.

"Ok B, what's got you all pumped?" Faith's voice was soft. She was obviously nervous about Caroline as well.

"You have heard about Katherine right?" I twirled around to face her. I have never liked having my back to anyone.

"Oh yeah. Gorgeous, smart and looks like Elena." Faith rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"She's in town, and she stopped by tonight."

"What? When?!"

"I'm thinking she's been in town observing for awhile now. We need to warn everyone and start training everyone. John and Jeremy were almost casualties tonight."

"Well shit. You're right. Let's also call in some reinforcements." Faith sat on the ground and pulled out her pocket notebook and pen.

"Faith, there's something else, and I'm sorry to tell you about it." Faith looks up at me as I bent down to look her in the eyes. "Katherine kissed Damon last night, but he thought she was Elena." People to never piss off in my book: Willow and Faith. Both can be vindictive and turn evil in an instant. I saw the flash of anger cross Faith's eyes at the idea of someone kissing Damon.

"Have you told Damon that it was Katherine?" Faith asked menacingly as she stood back up.

"Not yet." I cocked my head and watched as Faith marched into the hospital, and I followed her reluctantly. As we arrived at where we had left the girls and Damon, we only found the girls with Jenna.

"Hey, where did Damon go?" Faith asked as we came upon the trio.

"He said something about 'oh you gotta be kidding me' and that he needed to get back to my house real fast." Elena did a perfect impersonation of Damon.

"Elena, me and Faith are going to grab Jeremy from the house. You, Jenna and Jeremy, can sleep at the Salvatore house until we repair the kitchen. We'll grab you two some clothes while we are there ok?" I saw how Jenna wanted to protest, but instead she nodded and accepted the hospitality of others.

"Sure, thanks, Buffy," Elena whispered as she and Bonnie started walking toward one of the patient rooms.

"Let's go B." Faith tugged on my shirt and pulled me toward the exit. We drive in silence comfortably but as we reach the house we notice that something is wrong.

We could see the door wide open from across the street, so we park a few houses away a run silently up to the house. We quietly go up the stairs and crouch low enough not to be seen from the inside. We peep through the windows to see Stefan and Damon in a tense standoff.

"You kissed her." Stefan's voice held an accusing tone, and I knew he was talking about Katherine.

"Ew. No. She kissed me. With quite a bit of tongue might I add. I forgot how bad of a kisser she was." Damon chuckled and I could see the tension from Faith losing it's hold on her.

"But didn't you love her? You're epic quest to reunite with her is world renowned."

"Yes, I did. For 149 years, I loved her. But she obviously never loved me, so I'm done with her. Besides, I have someone else who, by the way, makes me quite happy." Damon's face lit with joy at the mention of Faith. I glanced over at her and could she was fighting back from attacking him.

"Boys, boys, let's not fight over me anymore." Katherine walked into view and put one hand on Stefan.

"I would rather fight over pig fat." Damon barked earning him a slap from Katherine.

"No need to be rude. Now, I want to know about the beautiful little blonde I encountered earlier. A little on the short side but can pack quite the punch. Who is she?" I noticed then that Damon and Stefan both were held in place with wet rope: probably vervain. I nod to Faith and tossed her Mr. Pointy, my favorite stake, as she stands from our crouching position. She takes one last look at me and then kicks the door down.

"What's up Bitch?"


	15. Chapter 14

_I am so sorry that I disappeared for a few months but I am back! With so many ideas! Anyway, / hope you all enjoy and as always feel free to review!_

 _Xoxo and 5x5_

 _AndroidScout_

 **Faith's Point of View**

My vision flooded with red as Damon's ex-girlfriend Katherine slapped him. No one touches my vamp. Gritting my teeth, I turned towards Buffy and she tosses me the stake. Grinning, I stand up and take one last look at the vampire Kathrine. Beautiful with soft brown hair, sleek and delicate face structure. _I am going to paint the walls in your blood._ I kick the door down effortlessly. Violence is like my second calling. I let the slayer out in me. She's been waiting to come out and play.

"What's up Bitch?" I stare at the vampire with a wicked grin. She cocks an eye and points a finger towards me.

"Oh you're adorable." She flashed to me but I stay calm. I notice how her pupils grow wide and a soft charm grows to her voice. The slayer in me is screaming to kill her. "Now get lost." Compulsion is a dirty trick to use on humans. Damon and I had talked about vampire abilities. Compulsion did not work on me thankfully but interestingly hers was different than Damon's and Stefan's. I'd have to mention it later.

I smiled as I slammed the stake into her left shoulder. "Hmmm. I'd think not. Whoopsie! I think I missed your heart!"

Shaking off the initial shock of my stab Katherine grabbed my wrist. She attempts to toss me but fails. The Salvatore Brothers have now joined in and Katherine is backed into a corner. Her eyes searching for an exit widen as they land on Buffy as she crosses the threshold wielding her the wet ropes previously used on the Salvatore's and a wicked smile.

"Hello again Kathrine." Buffy purred.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Kathrine screamed as she twisted around and ran in between Damon and Stefan and through the Living Room. From the Kitchen we could hear the door crash and we raced to see that she hadn't even bothered to open the door. Instead she opted to kick it down as well.

Buffy let out a sigh and stared at Damon and Stefan. "Call Elena and tell her to tell Jenna that the house has been burgled. Do you two know where Jeremy is by the way?"

"He went to the school to help with the Carnival preparations right before Kathrine got here." Stefan sighed as he put his hands in his head.

Buffy walked over and patted his back for a moment as I went towards Damon. "How are you?" I gingerly placed my hand on his chest.

His piercing blue eyes locked onto mine and he stared at me intently for a moment. "I'm 5 by 5. In fact, let me show you later tonight when the kiddies go to bed." He winked and I felt shivers go down my back as I imagined all the sinfully wicked moments those blue eyes would share with me tonight.

 **Buffy's Point of View**

The sudden buzzing of my phone pulls me from my slumber and I fumble to grab for the damn device. Groggily I must the sweetest I-won't-kill-you "Hello" into the receiver.

"Ms. Summers, this is Carol Lockwood, Richard Lockwood's wif-Widow." She corrects herself hastily.

"Mrs. Lockwood, how can I help you, ma'am?"

"I am hosting the memorial for Richard at the house this afternoon, Ms. Summers. I know you were new town but John requests that you be present when I talk to the council. He says you know about the…" Her voice hitches and then drops to a whisper "vampires."

"Ah. I see. Well I will be there, Mrs. Lockwood. If there is anything you need from me right now, especially right now, I am here for you." I recalled how hard it was preparing Mom's memorial and her funeral. I swallowed the tears and focused on the uneasy breaths coming from the phone.

"Thank you sweetheart." She rambled a bit more and the listed the time and place. I had about two hours to get ready and I swung out of bed. I take a quick shower and blow dry my hair. I decide to wear a dark green sweater, black legging, a gray skirt and green stilettos. _Willow would be proud._ I laughed softly at the idea of the beautiful redhead catching me dressing like her. I grabbed my green bag and transferred some essentials to it: wallet, keys, lipstick, stake, vervain, silver cross, matches, and my nail kit that doubled as a thief's tool kit. Years of living with Faith came with a plethora of knowledge. I picked up my phone and quietly leave the Salvatore Boarding House. I stop on my way to the memorial and pick up two gifts, a small vase of 3 glass roses and one silver watch that has the phases of the moon on it. I have the wrapped and gift carded before heading back towards the Lockwood Memorial at the Lockwood Estates.

The Lockwood Estate, as I have noticed before, is large and cars have already taken the primary spaces. I am forced to let the valet park my car for me. I head towards the front of the Estate and see a young man, with dark hair wearing a tux, greeting people. He was young and from his remarkable resemblance to Richard, the boy must be Tyler Lockwood. I made my way up towards him and I smiled and gently shook his hand.

"I am sorry for your loss, Tyler." I hand him both of the packages. "Your father, albeit a strict man, showed compassion and courage when others did not." I know I sound cryptic but the boy takes the gift and puts it down upon the pile behind him.

"Thank you, Ms?" His voice is gruff and smile faltered as he tried to place my face.

"You are welcome." I smile but as I go to give him my name, a loud roaring engine distract us and we turn to see the commotion. A Ford Bronco XLT drives up to the front of the mansion and a gorgeous sun beached man steps out. He has light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He smiles radiantly and I notice that so does Tyler who steps forward.

"So the black sheep returns." Tyler smirks as he steps down two steps towards the man.

"Tyler?" The man asks as he begins to button his white collar shirt and while simultaneously shutting the door of the Bronco with his foot.

"Well duh!"

"What happened to you? In my mind you're still twelve years old." The man laughed as he clapped Tyler on the shoulder. His shirt is still half unbuttoned but as he gets closer the smell of sandalwood and sea salt drift off him in waves. I notice there is another scent mingled between the two but one I am not familiar with. I shake my head softly and focus back on the two men in front of me.

"Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason." Ah relatives. My curiosity finally answered I began to retreat as the two embraced. As I made my way through rooms, more like maze of rooms, I came across the open bar and walked over.

"Can I have a glass of Merlot?" I ask softly and pull out my idea to the bartender. He scans it quickly and I put it away. As I grab my drink I see the Mason has come over to me and is smiling.

"Hello there. I'm sorry I interrupted you're timing with my nephew earlier. My name is Mason Lockwood." He extends one hand and smiles luminously as I place mine delicately in his. He kisses the top of my hand and leads me outside onto the balcony.

"Hello Mason, I'm Buffy Summers." I say once we get outside. The sun is bright and warm but the majority of the guests have taken to the property below the balcony.

"Buffy? That's an interesting name." Mason chuckles as looks down at me.

"Well so is Mason." I fight the urge to stick out my tongue like a sick year old.

"Yeah but I think mine is a family name." My slayer senses are heightened and I can hear as Damon inquiries from Sherriff Forbes who I am talking to. Damon is interested in whether or not Mason wants to join the Founders council. _Intresting…._

"Yeah well I might be descendant of Lady Buffington of Buffingshire." His laugh is loud and we are given the evil eye from several individuals. Carol Lockwood spots us laughing and makes her way through the crowd.

"Ms. Summers." Her voice is cool and withdrawn.

"Mrs. Lockwood, I am sorry for everything you are going through. Is there anything you need?" I put down my wine on the table near us.

"No, but thank you Ms. Summers."

"Buffy. My friends call me Buffy. Ms. Summers was my mom." I say politely before nodding for her to continue.

"Was?" Mrs. Lockwood brow is furrowed for once.

"She died when I was in my second semester of college and my young sister was a junior in high school." My voice is soft and Mrs. Lockwood's hand flutters to her heart.

"You poor dear. I'm sorry."

"No, please do not be." I give her a soft hug and we laugh for a moment as we are on the brink of tears.

We chat some more before the Lockwood's take off but not before Mrs. Lockwood makes a big deal of Mason giving me his number. He is sweet and winks as Mrs. Lockwood drags him off complaining about his charismatic natures. I leave shortly after and make it back to the Salvatore Boarding House. I get back to the house but no one is home. I headed into my room and dress down into a tank top and some work out shorts. I pull on some running shoes and head out with my phone for a run through the woods.

Just as get to the edge my phone begins to ring. Elena's name passes on the screen and swipe my finger across and answer. "Hello?"

"Buffy? Can you get to my house, like twenty minutes ago?" Elena's voice was stressed and I could hear Damon and Faith arguing in the background.

"I'll be right there." I hung up and ran back inside for my keys and purse. I made it to Elena's in under 10 minutes but as I got inside I was greeted to chaos: Elena crying and clutching her dead brother.

 **Caroline's Point of View**

"Wakey wakey…" the voice called from the darkness that blanketed around me.

Elena Gilbert's soft face stared back at me and the soft beep of machine. "Elena?" I groaned. Woah? Why did I hurt all over? Vague memories of the car crash with Tyler and Matt slammed into me and I froze. "Oh my gosh, Elena.. I."

"Shut up, Care. I need you to drink this." She held up a glass filled with dark liquid and I greedily drank the substance.

"Thank you, Elena. I was so thirsty!" I smiled towards her and she laughed.

"No probs, doll. Now I need you to deliver a message to Buffy specifically please."

"What's that?" Elena grinned wickedly as she grabbed my pillow and leaned in close.

"Game on."


	16. Chapter 15

_**My dearest readers,**_

 _ **I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope you can forgive me and know I never stopped writing the story.**_

 _ **AndroidScout**_

 **Chapter 15**

 **Caroline's Point of View**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

The strange sound of beeps and hums lulled me out of my dreamless slumber. My eyes flutter slightly to see the white walls of the hospital room and vague memories of the crash car filter into my mind. "Shit." I pull the blankets off of me and stand up. I open the door to my room and see the nurses station. A lone nurse is sitting behind the desk reading a book. Her dark complexion is off in the harsh lighting of the hospital, but she smiles softly as she notices me. "Excuse me? Where is everyone?" I say as I reach the desk.

"It's the middle of the night honey." The nurse stands as she puts her book down gently. "You should go back to bed."

"Oh. Ok but I'm starving." I say as I grip my stomach.

Rolling her eyes, the nurse takes my arm and guides me toward my room. "I know honey but in a few hours, the kitchens will open. We will bring you some food as soon as possible, ok?" I turn to look at her. She smells… delicious. I can hear her heart beating evenly, sense the temptation. I shake my head and sigh as I walk back to my room. From the corner of my eye, I catch sight of a bag of blood. Without hesitation, I grab it quickly. I sneak a glance back at the nurse who is reading and humming to herself.

Shutting my door, I thrust the bag onto my bed and stare at the strange substance it holds. Why did I grab it? It's a bag of freaking blood! What is wrong with me! I turn away from the bed and inhale a large breath. The scent… I can smell something delicious coming from that bag. Blood. I know its blood but… I want to taste it. I turn around quickly and snatch the bag from the bed. Sniffing the top at first, I tear into the contents. When that first drop hits my tongue….

Ecstasy….

 **Buffy's Point of View**

"Kick harder damn it! Do you want to be attacked again?" I yell at Jeremy as we spar in the woods. It has only been two days since Kathrine had attacked him after the Lockwood Wake. Jeremy had asked me to help train him and make him stronger. He had no martial arts training, but he had good hand-eye coordination at least. I sent him a round of flurried kicks and punches. He dodged one or two but was soon on the ground grunting in pain.

"Damn B! He's only a human kid." Faith laughs as she extends a hand towards him.

"It's ok Faith. I want to be prepared. A vampire won't hold back so I'm glad Buffy won't in training." Jeremy smiles as he clutches his chest.

Damon Salvatore rolls his eyes as his struts over and bites his wrist and orders the boy to drink. "You'll be at 110% for school today. Plus, I don't think you want Elena seeing you all bruised again, right?" Damon quirks an eyebrow and Jeremy takes a quick drink. Faith and I look away in disgust but understand that the boy probably has a few bruised ribs and needed it. "All right! Time to get you to school!" Damon pumps one hand in the air, and we all snicker as Jeremy shoots him the bird but grabs his backpack.

"So Buffy, are you going to the Carnival? Elena and Bonnie won't shut up about all the prep work they have to do." Jeremy chuckles.

"Yeah, I figured I deserve a night off."

"Awesome. Alaric and Jenna will be there." Jeremy's brow furrowed for a moment.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes and no. Jenna thinks Alaric is hiding something. That something just so happens to be my sister's vampire mother who is his undead and missing wife." He sighs and lets a hand go sliding down his face. "I can't help but feel like Jenna shouldn't be in the dark about the supernatural anymore."

"You're right. She can't protect herself if she doesn't know. However, it's up to you and Elena to tell her the truth. Alaric too. If and when you decide to tell her, I'll be there to guide her through it all." I send him a warm smile and an encouraging hug.

After a few more minutes of walking, we reach the high school and see Jeremy off with waves and "have funs." He punches Damon in the shoulder and waves to Faith and me before running off to class. As we start walking away, I can't help but think how Jeremy is much like Xander. Thankfully the two have been in contact and Xander has even agreed to come down to train him. Thinking of Xander makes me wonder where he is. I quickly pull out my cell phone and dial his number.

"Yellow." His gruff voice answers in his unusual way.

"Hey, Xand! It's me, Buffy." I say smiling.

"Buffster! What's up?"

"I was just wondering how soon you will be in Mystic Falls." I start walking away from the school and towards the Boarding House that Faith and I have been staying at.

"Funny you should mention that Buffy, why don't you meet me at the Mystic Grill." I stop frozen in my tracks and stare at my phone. "Buffy? Buffy? BUFFY?"

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me you were here!" I yell loudly gaining a few unpleasant looks from fellow pedestrians.

"Oh my God this town is small. I heard your voice from the outside of the building!" Xander laughed loudly. "It was late last night, so I just grabbed a hotel room and figured I call or bump into you as a surprise."

I reached the Mystic Grill within seconds and came to a halt when I see him. His hair is still short but wavy, his shoulders are well toned after years of demon hunting and his eye patch is black with a happy face on it. I smile softly and call out his name. He quirks an eyebrow, but I run into his arms, and we hug each other for a few moments. Last time we had seen each other was after a horde of demons and vampires had tried to overthrow the slayers positioned on the Ohio hell mouth. I clapped him on the back once and smiled up at him brightly. "Welcome to Mystic Falls Xander. It's great to have you here!"

 **Caroline's Point of View**

The sun is finally rising! I step towards the curtains and let in a small amount of light. The Beautiful, glowing and enchanting light that burns me! What the hell? I yank my hand away and close the curtains once more before slipping back into the bed. I do not understand this. The hospital food disgusts me; the sun burns me, and people smell appealing? Ugh! I shake my head violently but stop when the sound of my door begins to open. Matt smiles before closing the door.

"Hey, Care." He moves forward to kiss me, but a ray of light is between us. I won't dare to make the same mistake again and be burned, so I only pout towards him. He looks up at me bewildered but comes closer and places a peck on my forehead. "Your mom said you're not eating." His voice is stern, and he looks at me disappointingly.

"It's gross." I glare at the plate of food that had been brought to me hours before. The meal smelled of rotting fish.

"It's hospital food; it's supposed to be gross." Matt chuckles. I notice that his pulse picks up as he chuckles and he smells of fresh soft cotton and blueberries. My mouth waters but I turn my head from him. "She said you're also getting released tomorrow morning!"

"Morning!? I need to get out tonight."

"No, the carnival is happening without you, Caroline. I know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process, but Bonnie and Elena have it." Matt says as he lays a gentle hand on my arm.

"I'm not neurotic." His comment stung. Did everyone think I was like that?

"Yeah you are, but it's cute so…" Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, it's not about the carnival okay? It's just this place is depressing."

"It's because you're sitting in the dark." Matt shakes his head and goes toward the curtains.

"NO DON'T!" I yell, but as he opens the curtains, I run to the opposite side of the room and press myself to the wall.

"What the hell?" Matt looks at me confused.

"Just close it, please?" I ask urgently.

"What's wrong with you?" Matt demands.

I stare intently at him and demand that he closes it. He does, and he stares back at me for a moment. "I'll just come back later, okay?" When he leaves, I sit down and cry a little. I don't understand what's going on with me.

A few hours later, the nurse walks inside carrying a tray of food. I am putting on the necklace that Elena gave me as a just friends gift. I loved this necklace, and I never took it off. As I put it on my skin, the area begins to hiss and burn. I yell and yank the necklace off. Although I tossed it on the floor, the nurse picks it up. "That's a gorgeous necklace."

"Yeah. My friend gave it to me." I say with a sigh as I watch her leave. I grab my blood bag and take a sip and then look in the mirror. To my horror, my face has changed. The veins beneath my eyes have protruded forward, and fangs have descended from my teeth. I scream in shock, and the nurse rushes back inside.

"What's wrong?" I turn toward the nurse and see a look of horror on her face. She turns to leave, but I catch her and hold her against the wall and shut the door with my foot. I look her in the eyes searching for something.

"You can't tell anyone, YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!" I say urgently.

The nurse stares blankly at me for a moment before repeating that she can't tell anyone. I cock my head to the side and ask her if she will do what I say. She says she will, and I smile wickedly. I notice her heartbeat has picked up, and I look at her. "Good, because I'm starving." I bite her and taste the warm blood flow into my mouth. I hold her against me for a few minutes. I noticed I could tell the difference between her heartbeat, and as it slowed, I stopped myself.

I told her bandage herself up while I got dressed and she nodded. I noticed that she went towards the door and ordered her to stay in the room. She changed her course and instead went to a cabinet near my bed and grabbed some bandages. I felt terrible for biting her so roughly. I quickly dressed and called my mom.

After a few rings, I got the answering machine. "The doctor said I'm good as new! He signed me out. He said I didn't have to wait 'til morning, so call me when you get this." I hung up the phone and turned back towards the nurse who was sitting on my bed. She had bandaged her wound up nicely enough. I looked outside the curtains and noticed it was finally dark out. "It's dark. Thank God. I'm so sorry about that." I say as I point to the wound. I bend down towards the nurse. "Okay, now what's the story?"

"My husband likes to get kinky." She replied softly.

"Yes, right. Okay, so I'm going to take off. I'm the committee chair for the carnival, and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean god bless Elena, she does not understand the word FABULOUS." I grab my bag from the edge of the bed. "Once again I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to."

The nurse looks up at me confused for a moment. "Forget what?"

I giggle a bit and head down the corridor. "I don't know how that works, but it's brilliant."


	17. Chapter 16

_**Dearest Readers,**_

 _ **I am happy to bring you the next chapter of The Slaying Hour. I hope you enjoy! XoXo**_

 **Chapter 16**

 **Buffy's Point of View**

Alexander Lavelle Harris stared at me with his one brown eye and happy faced eye patch as he pointed to Faith and Damon's entwined hands. "What the hell is going on here Buffy?"

"Oh! Xander, this is Damon Salvatore. He and Faith are, ah… Faith?" I turned to Faith wondering whether they had officially declared themselves significant others or not.

"OH MY GOD, YES. He is my boyfriend. Ok?!" Faith grins and Damon snickers behind his free hand at Xander's shocked expression.

"Wha...Wait. Did you say Damon Salvatore? As in THE DAMON SA…." I quickly clamped my hand over his mouth and placed a finger on my ear indicating that people were listening to the conversation. He nodded his head once and then stuck out his hand towards Damon. "I have heard a lot about you man. If Faith deems you worthy to date, then I will keep my judgement to myself. I learned along time ago not to piss these two off. Especially when it comes to whom they date." Xander chuckled and I poked him in the side as memories of our teenage years popped into my mind.

"I have heard a lot about you too." Damon shakes Xander's hand and we all start towards a table. We order food and drinks for lunch but before long Xander and Damon are telling stories of their lives. Damon tells us interesting stories of Mystic Falls and the Civil War while Xander tells him stories of Scooby escapades through High School and College. We are all laughing and Xander is regaling Damon of how we blew up Sunnydale High when I notice Mason Lockwood walk into the grill and head to the bar. I excuse myself for a moment and make my way towards him.

Lightly tapping him on the shoulder, I wait for him to turn around before I smile up and greet him. "Good Afternoon Mason."

"Hello again, Ms. Summers. How are you today?" He smiles down at me warmly.

"I'm well, thank you for asking. How are you, Carol and Tyler doing?" I ask as I take the empty seat next to him.

Mason sighs softly and takes a sip from his glass for a moment. "Tyler is having a hard time dealing with everything. He dad was prick but he was still his father. Carol is having the hardest time. She loved him for all his flaws and all his good qualities."

"What about you?" I ask softly and he looks at me for a moment. There is pain in his eyes that is unspoken.

"I'm trying not to go crazy constantly with memories." He whispered before drinking the last of his alcohol and pushing it aside.

"I'm sorry. I know saying 'I'm sorry' won't help you but if you ever just need to talk or need someone to just hear you out when the memories get to much. You have my number, Ok?"

"No, I don't. I gave you mine but you didn't call." He smirked at me.

"Oh! I...Ah!" I quickly called his phone and a familiar band played from his phone. "Is that… Thrown to the Wolves by Dingoes Ate My Baby?!" I nearly squealed in delight.

"You have heard of them?" His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Of course! They started in a town I lived in during high school. One of my best friends is in the band, Oz. He dated my best friend Willow for a while through high school and into college. Where did you hear them at?" I smiled as I envisioned my favorite red headed werewolf.

"They played a set at one of my favorite bars in Florida. I ran into Oz oddly enough and we run in the same pack of friends." He smiled as well.

 _Pack...Is he also a werewolf?_

"No way! Ugh! Next time you seem him, tell him that he needs to give me a call or else I'll hunt him down." I laugh and he chuckles softly.

"You got it." He looks up and over his shoulder for a moment and turns back to me. "I think your company is missing you." He winks at me.

I look over to Xander who is giving me a knowing looks while Faith is containing Damon from coming over to get me himself. "Yes, they seem to be getting restless. Xander must have bored Damon with all the stories from high school already." I let out a sigh and hopped of the stool. "I'll see you around Mason." I say as I turn back and head towards the table of goof-balls who are giving me kissy faces and eye-rolls.

 _ **The Carnival**_

 **Elena's Point of View**

The carnival was turning out nearly perfect despite a few minor hiccups. Even without Caroline, the rides were functioning, the games were a success, and the food was delicious. Bonnie and I were talking excitedly and double checking the supplies at the ring toss booth. I was counting the rings and bottles while she was checking the prizes.

"Elena, they are out of Bart and Homer Dolls as well as Star Wars Tees." Bonnie says and I check off the list of things to grab from the storage.

"Ok, we can have someone grab them from the science club room and bring them over." My cellphone buzzed and I checked the message. "Great. We also lost a speaker at the Karaoke booth so we will need someone to handle that as well." I let out a frustrated sigh as we walked towards the truck filled with some of the supplies.

"Hey, Elena, it's all good. Take a deep breath and look around. This is a big success." She smiled brightly at me.

"Haha you mean I can have more than just freak vampire havoc." I snorted and started to grab some teddy bears off the truck.

"Good." We both chuckled and turned around to see a man repairing one of the carnival stands. I try to remember his name from earlier in the day.

"Hey there, Carter right?" I smile towards him. He is well built with a dark complexion and stands about 6'2.

"That'll be me." He smirks as he wipes of some dirt onto the rag he has dangling from his pocket. I notice how Bonnie stares at how his muscles bulge at such a simple action.

"Ok, great!" I smile and Bonnie smiles at well. He looks towards Bonnie for the first time and I see him go slack jaw. Even dressed as casually as she is today in a dark green shirt with a floral print and blue jeans, she was beautiful.

"Wow, what do you need beautiful?" He asked making sure only to speak to Bonnie.

I giggle a little but placed a hand over my mouth to silence myself.

"What do you know about Karaoke speakers?" She asked while stepping closer to him.

"Why don't you show me the problem." He said with a wink.

"Yeah, Bonnie. Show him the problem." I said as muffled more of the giggles before they came back.

"Ok. Come on." She said and she grabbed his hand leading him towards the Karaoke booth.

After they left I let the giggles erupt fully and small tears released from my eyes. Bonnie's slight blush and Carter's enthusiastic look at their entwined hand was enough to cheer up my spirits. I turned towards the Ferris Wheel and sighed. Hopefully me and Stefan could ride to the top together tonight. I shake my head gently and heft a bag of teddy bears over my shoulder. A flash of blonde hair catches my attention to the right of me. I turn my head slightly. I could swear I just saw someone by me. A soft giggle comes from the left of me and I turn to see who is there but no one is by me. I drop the bears and grab my cellphone. Suddenly I see her. She's walking away and flipping her golden hair. She turns around for a moment and winks at me.

 _Caroline…_

 **Buffy's Point of View**

The school carnival was turning out to be a blast! Faith, Damon, Stefan, Xander, and I had all decided to come together. Damon and Xander were a riot of fun together. Me and Faith both agreed we should have never got the two together. Even Stefan couldn't help but laugh and smile around the two. We were laughing and throwing cotton candy at Xander when Stefan noticed an Arm Wrestling matching being held on stage.

Tyler Lockwood is arm wrestling a person with light hair on stage and grins wickedly as he slams the light haired mans hand down in victory. His uncle Mason high fives him and they stand together laughing.

"He's got strength." Xander appraises.

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength." Stefan snorts and grabs a handful of cotton candy from my bowl and pops it into his mouth.

Up on stage the we hear as Mason bets he can beat Tyler.

"Ohhhh. Enter the Uncle." Faith smiles maliciously as she leans into Damon.

"This is ridiculous." Stefan says as he tosses a glance towards me. I smile up towards Stefan for a moment but look back up towards the stage. I can't help but be drawn towards Mason Lockwood and his infectious smiles, raucous laughter and steely blue gaze. He is undoubtedly handsome, even tonight when wearing a soft purple short sleeve shirt and dark wash blue jeans.

Mason and Tyler clasp hand and for a moment the two played at who would win. Ultimately, Mason won. "Ok, Ok, He's the Champ. Who want's to go next?" Tyler shouts as he gets up from his seat and clamps a hand down on his uncle's shoulder. Mason smiled and looked toward the crowd.

"Stefan wants to go." Damon called out over the murmuring crowd. Mason looked over toward the group but his eyes found mine. He smiled toward me softly for a moment and then looked towards Stefan. He waves Stefan over and the two men shake hands on stage before taking a seat.

"Get him Stef." Faith called out enthusiastically and jumped up and down.

I moved closer to the stage, bumping and colliding with fellow onlookers.

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." Stefan laughed softly.

"Your brother is wrong." Mason chuckled and the two gripped hands.

The bell rang and they began to wrestle. Mason and Stefan both looked as if they were putting effort into the event but less than a minute, Mason smiled and slammed Stefan's arm down. The crowd erupted in cheers and Stefan shook Mason's hand before stepping down to greet Damon, Faith and me.

"You didn't even try!" Damon accused as he jabbed Stefan in the chest.

"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan and Damon looked up to see Mason coming towards us.

"Come with me." Damon says as he pulls Stefan towards the school. Faith trails behind them but me and Xander stay waiting to talk with Mason.

Mason walks down the steps of the stage and meets me with a large hug. "Hi Buffy!" He greets me happily.

"Hey Mason. Are you having fun beating everyone." I laugh into his stomach. I can't believe how tiny I am compared to him!

"Yeah, I am!" He lets me go and stares down at me for a moment. "So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah. I came with my friends so I am having a riot." Mason notices Xander behind and stiffens slightly. He backs away from me for a moment and I stifle a giggle. "Mason, this is my friend Xander Harris. Xander, this is Mason Lockwood."

"Nice to meetcha." Xander smiles widely and puts his hand out for Mason to shake.

Mason eyes him for a moment, properly not trusting a guy with an eyepatch but shakes his hand anyway. "Yeah, nice to meet you too. When did you get to town, Xander?"

"Today actually. Buffy has been showing around town and introducing me to a bunch of weirdos." Xander said as I poke him in the stomach.

"They are not weirdo's!" I laugh as Xander doubles over faking pain.

"Ow man. Damn, Buffster! Lay off the spinach." I see Xander wink before taking off where Damon is calling to him.

"He seems really nice."

"He is the best friend anybody can ever have." I smile after Xander retreating form and turn my attention towards Mason. "So have you rode all the rides yet?"

"Nah. Tyler's had me over here the entire time." He chuckles at my horrified expression. "What?" He asks innocently.

"No, uh uh. Come on. To the Swirl-O-Scream we go." I grab his arm and surprisingly he doesn't resist as I drag him to one of the corny carnival rides. I let go of his arm as we step into the line and send him a dazzling smile. We spent the next two hours running around the rides, playing carnival games, and laughing at our own childishness. We were resting on a picnic bench surrounded by stuffed animals and prizes that we had both won at games. He was talking to me about the beaches of Florida when the scent of blood wafted towards us from the school building. Mason's back went rigid and he got up stiffly.

"I need to find Tyler." He said looking down and I agreed as I climbed off the table. I had just picked up the first bear, when I heard Elena scream.


	18. Chapter 17

_Dearest Readers,_

 ** _We are officially getting into the heavy part of the story! Who else is excited? Sorry for the long wait but here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. I own nothing from Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer series. Enjoy! 3 3 3_**

 ** _XoXo- AndroidScout_**

 **The Mystic Falls Carnival**

The screams were fading by the time I made my way through the crowds to the side of a truck shrouded in darkness a few feet from the Carnival. Suddenly I saw a fire spark on the ground and the faces of my friends illuminating around the edge of the truck's tailgate. I noticed Caroline first: she had blood dripping from mouth and tears running down her face. The man behind her lay dead with blood covering his neck. My hand shakily went to my mouth as my heart clenched for my friend.

"BONNIE STOP!" I hear Elena screech and notice that Damon was kneeling on the ground holding his head. I looked around for Faith only to find her on the ground with blood trickling from her nose and Xander sending Bonnie a nasty growl.

"BONNIE!" Elena screamed again but this time the young witch stuck out her hand, and I watched in horror as Elena is flung away from the fire. She landed safely in Stefan's arms, but I could hear Elena's cries in his chest.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie seethed, and a fire started near an empty water cannister.

"I didn't do this!" Damon groaned as he tried to stand straight under Bonnie's torturous glare.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault!" Elena yelled from Stefan's arms.

"EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IS HIS FAULT ELENA!" Bonnie turned to glare at her best friend, and I took a protective step forward.

"Bonnie, what do you think you are doing?" I whisper, and she looks away from Elena to the ground. The fire that had started by the cannister grows toward Damon, and he backs himself into the school brick wall.

"Bonnie stop it!" I yell as I move in front of the witch and try to disrupt her spell. I can smell the burning wool among Damon's clothing and his pleas for mercy increase.

"Bonnie, Bonnie! Stop it! You're going to kill him." I slap her hard across the face and watch her emotionless eyes fill with sadness. The fire disappears, and Bonnie's eyes flash with rage to me.

"Why did you stop me?" She demands as she stamps her foot in irritation.

"Because this isn't you Bonnie. This isn't even us, and it never can be." Elena said solemnly as she takes one last look at Damon before wrapping an arm around Bonnie's quaking shoulders. "Come on, let's get out of here." Elena and Bonnie disappear into the carnival. Stefan leads a shaking Caroline to the bathroom, and Damon is gently waking up Faith.

Once Faith awakens her, Xander and Damon head back to the Salvatore Boarding House. My adrenaline is still rushing from the chaos surrounding the witch, so I make my way to the graveyards for some slayage. The graveyard is eerily quiet as I move around the headstones. Restless, I return to the boarding house. I flop down on my bed and think back to the carnival. The carnival had been so much fun for a few hours.

The following morning, I am walking down the stairs in my standard running gear of black shorts, a red racerback v-neck that wicks away sweat and sneakers. I stop when I notice a small assembly that reminds me of the Scooby Gang from high school. Xander is sitting on the loveseat with a book and one hand and another lifting a cup of coffee to his mouth. Elena is quietly talking with Stefan as Damon rolls his eyes while pouring a glass of amber alcohol into a crystal glass.

"Hey, what's the what?" I say as I bound over.

"We are having a powwow," Damon says before taking a large sip of his drink.

"Oh? What about." I take a seat next to Xander, and he gives me a warm smile.

Before anyone could answer, Ric walks in with annoyed expression just as Faith is exiting the kitchen with a bowl of cereal.

"Thank's for coming everyone. Ric, can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon starts as he hands Ric a glass of bourbon despite no answer.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help," Ric says as he takes a sip.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan pats the empty cushion next to him and Elena. Ric heads over and looks around.

"I am still claiming they are ninja turtles." Faith says as she puts her bowl down on the bar and stands by Damon.

"Woman, is that the sink?" Damon glares at her.

"For now." She sticks out her tongue, and a series of chuckles erupts.

"Anyway, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Ric asks.

"Well, you wouldn't." Damon starts and Faith interrupts him.

"But you're dead, not-so-dead vampire wife might." she smiles at Ric who looks uncomfortable.

Elena gives a soft smile, "Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together."

"Yeah, you said she was a bit fascinated with this town and spent years researching it," I added.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls is rooted in folklores and legends, but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Ric looked away as if disturbed by his thoughts.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Faith quipped.

"Aside from vampires, what else did she find?" Xander asked as he set his book down.

"The lycanthrope."

"AH! Werewolves!" I squealed out. Faith and I exchanged smiles while everyone else looked distraught.

"That sounds way to Lon Chaney." Damon scrunched up his nose in distaste. "I mean, I have been on this big blue planet for one hundred and sixty some odd years…"

"Good gods you're old." Faith joked as she poked his side.

"Quit it. I have never come across a werewolf." He said as he batted away Faith's fingers from his side.

"I and Faith have stumbled upon a few before. Mostly they are hairy." I laugh.

"Yeah, as long as they are not humping my leg, we are 5x5." Faith smiles and I can't help but laugh at her familiar words. She said the same thing to Oz once.

"Err, right. Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Ric shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's Day, but the Gilbert device did." Damon reminded Ron.

"It also affected Tyler," Elena said in a hushed voice.

"Also let's not forget Uncle Hunkster exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival workers." Faith gushed.

"Wait, what?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, he had super strength, wicked agility and let's not forget to mention some golden glowing eyes." I turned to Xander as he recounted.

"Ok, so he's probably supernatural. Great." I mumbled to myself.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us identify what kind of supernatural we were dealing with."

"Oh man, doesn't this just take you back Buffy?" Xander asked as he smiled down at me.

"Yeah, it does." I laugh softly, and Faith sends us a smile.

"So Hunter, can we access it or what?" Faith asks.

"Probably, all her things are still at Duke, and her office is still open. Technically she is 'missing'". He uses his hands to mock the word missing.

"Awesome! Come on Bella Lugosi, let's go pack!" Faith drags Damon away as well all watch and laugh.

Five hours later Ric, Damon, Faith, Elena, and I stood outside the office of the Anthropology Department at Duke University. Ric was explaining how Isobel had got the position approved by the anthropology department when we opened the door to the office. A young girl with dark brown hair looked up from her desk and smiled warmly at us.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman; I called earlier." Ric clarified as we shuffled in.

"Yes of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant, comparative folklore." Her gaze sweeps across our group, but her eyes narrowed as she looked at Elena. "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys." She reaches into her desk and starts fishing around.

"These are my friends Elena, Faith, Buffy, and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Ric steps towards the desk and smiles brightly at the girl.

"Oh please, it's fine. Isobel's office is right through here." We followed in a straight line towards the end of the department hallway. "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore." We came to a stop outside the door titled 'Dr. Isobel Flemming'. "I have to ask- has there been any news?" Vanessa turned and looked at Ric.

"I'm afraid not." He looked down trying to hide his anger of the reality of his wife's disappearance.

Vanessa gave Ric a gentle pat on the shoulder, and the unlocked the door, "It's this way." She opened the doors, and we walked into a large office littered with papers, books, and artifacts. The large bay windows gave the room plenty of filtered light, and we started walking around Isobel's collections. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it." She walked out of the room and noticed the way her mouth went from a smile to a frown as soon as her back turns.

"Wow." Breathed Faith as she lifted a dagger made of jade.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Damon asked as he and Ric surveyed the bookshelves.

The door swung back open, and I saw Vanessa holding a crossbow and aim it at Elena who was sitting and staring at papers on Isobel's desk. I rushed over to Elena at the same time as Damon. I pushed Elena out of the chair and onto the ground. The sound of the arrow slicing into flesh caught my attention, and I notice Damon grunting before falling to the floor. As I am picking myself and Elena off the floor, I see Faith is holding Vanessa against the wall with one arm. While the girl is struggling to free herself, Faith is staring at Damon with concern.

"Yo, you ok Big D?" Faith asks across the room.

I move over to him, and I notice he can't reach the arrow. "Want me to pull it out?" I ask as I timidly reach for the arrow.

"Yes, damn thing hurts." He rasps. He yells loudly as I am yanking the arrow out and after a few moments, he stands and glares over at Vanessa. "I'm peachy keen." Faith smiles at him and then sends Vanessa an equally vicious glare that rivals her vampire boyfriend.

"Looks like you got yourself into a pickle sweetheart." Faith says as she snakes one of her nails across the girl's face. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't feed you to him."

"STOP!" Elena screams and tries to march forward. "You're not going to kill her."

"Watch me." Damon snarls.

"You touch her, and I swear I will never speak to you again." Elena straightens up to her full height and gives him a hard look.

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself." Damon rolls his eyes and folds his arms over his chest. He sends a pleading look to Faith who only sends him an air kiss.

"Right, I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively." She throws her hands up and frustration, and I snicker softly into my hands. "Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want." Elena turns around, sends me a wink, and then stops back to the desk.

"Five points to the manipulator." Faith chuckles out and Damon glares at her.

"If by 'manipulate' you mean 'tell the truth,' okay then I am guilty." Elena sits down and starts looking through the paperwork.

"Huh, ok well what are we going to do with you then." Faith asks as he turns her attention once more to the woman pinned by her arm.

"Please! Did I freak okay? Alright, you would have done the same things, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive, and Damon Salvatore did in 1864. Okay? I read Isobel's research." The girl was frantic as tears started to slowly drip down her face.

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." Faith laughed.

Elena looked up from the desk and looked at Vanessa. "I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce." Vanessa grew wide eyed before turning to Damon.

"And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot." I introduced.

"I'd be extra sweet to me right now." He smirked as he grabbed a book from the shelf.

"We need your help, Vanessa. Can I call you Nessie?" I smiled at her, and she nodded her head slowly. "Good! We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls."

Hours passed as we looked at all the information Vanessa provided us. Faith and Damon try to keep the energy alive by singing show tunes now and then. I am reading a book on North American Skinwalkers when a drawing in the book catches my eye. I turn the text sideways and then flip the page over to read about it more thoroughly. Excited about my find I yell out, "Hey guys, check this out!" Everyone came to stand around the small table I had been sitting at for the past two hours. "There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skinwalkers to the Mare-chal de Retz!" Vanessa chuckled at my mispronunciation of the Spanish language.

"That's Marechal de Retz, Buffy." she gives me an encouraging smile as she takes the book and looks at the page I have open. "Oh yeah, I remember Isobel talking about this one." She points excitedly at the picture and then hands the book to Damon. "Tonartsliitsii Metslii, which roughly translates into the 'curse of the sun and the moon.'"

"It's Native American?" Ric asked as he was passed the book and looked closer at the drawing.

"It's Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse trace through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants to the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves…"

"Could only turn on a full moon." Faith interrupted. Always Ms. Impatient just like me.

"Can they control the transformations?" Damon asked.

I snorted, and he turned to me, "If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." He rolled his eyes at Faith and me stifled a giggle.

"Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." Vanessa takes the book back and shuts it softly.

"If werewolves were hunting vampires, I'd know about it." Damon juts out his chin stubbornly.

"No, you wouldn't. Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Angel once told me of the purge against werewolves hundreds of years ago. Vampires nearly hunted werewolves to extinction." I frowned as I looked down at the desk once more.

"Why would vampires do that?" Faith asked.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." Vanessa walked away from the table, and I watched as Damon swallowed deeply.

"Crap baskets."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

A few days passed after going through Isobel's research. Damon was trying to find a way to gather more information on the Lockwood's and had resorted to flirting with Carol Lockwood. Faith and I were not concerned, as long as a werewolf wasn't killing humans, they were good in our books. So we did what slayers do. We hunted the graveyards, trained, and studied up. Isobel's research had a lot of information that I was able to pass on to Giles and Willow. Both began emailing me records and texts to read up on regarding werewolves and the 'sun and moon curse.' Saturday afternoon, Faith and I stopped at the Mystic Grill to grab a bite to eat before heading to the mall. A shopping trip with Faith was desperately needed; both of our leather pants had gotten damaged the night before in a fight with a vampire nest two towns over.

I ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and a shot of vodka. Faith quirked an eyebrow at me and ordered the same but with scotch.

"So B," She began after we handed our menu's back to the waitress. "What's up with you and Michael Corvin?"

"Underworld, really Faith?" I laughed.

"Well, he is no Jacob Black."

We laughed as our drinks arrived along with glasses of water. As we took our shots, Damon slipped into the seat next to Faith.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy it was when you drink?" Damon asked as he gave Faith a smile.

"Every day." She gave him a kiss, and I smiled at the pair. "What are you doing here, though? You have a better collection of drinks at home."

"I was just speaking with Jenna and Alaric. Jenna's having a barbecue. Wanna be my date?" He asked as he slid his arms around Faith's shoulders.

"I'm surprised Jenna invited you to her barbecue. She's not exactly a fan of yours." I recall, and I see the waitress coming over with me and Faith's food.

"True, but the barbecue was my idea." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you up to?" Faith asks before she takes a large bite of her burger.

Damon smiles and gets up from the table. "I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. Ciao!" He laughs while walking away.

I sigh and look at Faith. "Come on, let's eat fast and then get dressed for the barbecue. I'll call Jenna to see what time it starts." Faith looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

Two hours later, I am standing in the Gilbert kitchen with a bottle of Tempranillo( a Spanish wine I had enjoyed) and cheesecake. I was dressed in a felt dark red t-shirt dress with ¾ sleeves and nude heels. Faith was wearing black leather pants, but I had convinced her to wear a blue satin shirt with see-through sleeves and a crocheted design on the bosom and neck. She was in the living room with Damon cracking jokes with Alaric. Elena and Caroline had gushed over our clothes, and we all agreed to go shopping in the following weeks.

Jenna and Elena walk into the kitchen as I set the bottle of wine down on the counter. I give them a beaming smile. "Thank you again for letting me crash, Jenna."

"Oh, no worries! It was such short notice; I am glad you reminded me." Jenna smiled.

"How is your friend enjoying Mystic Falls?" Elena asked me.

"Xander?Oh, he is having a blast."

"I have to meet this guy. I mean, Jeremy has changed so much since meeting with him." Jenna smiled.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" A male voice said, and I turned around to see Mason Lockwood walking into the kitchen. He stops as he catches sight of me.

"That would be my exit." Elena laughs as she walks out.

"You're here for 10 minutes, and I'm already back to the bleachers at the pep rally!" Jenna smiles as she bounces over to him and grabs the glasses. "Oh, Buffy this is Mason. Mason, this is my niece, Buffy. You remember Hank, right?" Jenna introduces us, and we smile trying to hold in our laugh.

"We have met." I say politely.

"Oh? When?" Jenna asks intrigued as she grabs a bottle of Tequila from the cabinet.

"At the carnival."

"At the memorial." We speak at the same time, and Jenna quirks an eyebrow. I blush furiously and correct myself. "We met at the memorial but caught up at the carnival." Mason nodded in agreement.

Just as Jenna opens her mouth to say something, Alaric strolls in and catches sight of her holding a bottle of 1800 Gold. "Oh, the expensive stuff!" She laughed, and he walked over and gave her a quick kiss.

"So whose idea was it for a barbecue?" Mason asks as he takes a seat at the island.

"Thank Ric; it was his idea." Jenna smiles up at Alaric.

"Really?" Mason asks. Jenna pours four shots and passes them to all of us.

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be fun to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt." Alaric grins and Mason laughs.

"I've got dirt. I've got dirt."

Jenna throws up one hand in surrender. "I have no secrets. Only dirty shame."

"To dirty shame." I smile and salute with my shot glass. Everyone clinks their glass to mine, and we toss them back. The gold liquid will do nothing to me, thank the powers that be for slaying metabolism, but it still causes a little warmth to settle in my belly.

Damon and Faith walked in holding hands and whispering softly to one another. Upon seeing the glasses in our hands, Faith rushed over and asked for one. Jenna giggled as she poured Faith a shot and I listened as Damon spoke to Mason.

"We haven't met? I'm Damon Salvatore." Damon struck out his hand, and Mason grasped it.

"I know, I heard great things about you. I'm Mason Lockwood."

"Really? That's weird. I'm a dick!" Damon quips, and I shake my head.

"Hey guys," Elena pops her head into the kitchen, "table is all set."

Dinner is delicious, and before I know it, we are all in the living playing Pictionary. Even Elena and Caroline had decided to join us to play. I am laughing as Alaric tries to draw stormtrooper helmet and Jenna fumbles for an answer until Faith screeches the answer. Finally, the timer goes off, and it's Damon's turn. Damon, up until now, has been relaxed and not pushing Mason. But I know that evil look in the vampire's eye.

The drawing was crude, but I knew what it was, a wolf wearing a tutu. I rolled my eyes and moved to the kitchen to grab a glass of the wine I had brought. I could hear the other's guessing excitedly but eventually, Mason answered correctly, and it became Jenna's turn. Damon enters the kitchen after a few moments.

"How is operation Lockwood?" I ask tartly while pouring sipping my wine.

"He's my new BFF." Damon jested, and I glare at him.

"Why are you so determined to figure this out. If Mason is, then make him your friend. Not your enemy." I whisper, and he just rolls his eyes. Jenna stumbles in and squeals when she sees me.

"There you are! Isn't this fun?" She throws her arm around my shoulder, and I chuckle softly.

"Yeah it is." I give her a genuine smile. She nods and then moves over to one of the kitchen drawers. Opening it, I see a glint of light before it is shut. Jenna turns around, and I see a silver cake knife and silverware in her hand.

"Oh, these are fancy," Damon says once she sets the cutlery down and he inspects them closer.

"Thanks, they were my mother's silver set." She smiles fondly and begins grabbing plates from the pantry.

Once we have the pie, we all make our way into the living room and start handing out plates and silverware. Damon puts the pie on the table, cuts into it and is hold the cake knife when he looks at Mason. "Mason, why don't you start us off?"

Mason grins and says sure before taking slice of pie with his hand and setting it on the plate. I stifle a snigger as he laughs, "I apologize, I'm an animal."

"So Mason," Faith asks as she takes the knife out of Damon's hand. "You and Jenna knew each other in high school but you never dated right?"

A blush started to sweep across my aunt's face, but Mason quickly responded, "She was always lost in Logan Fell land."

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up." Jenna smiled at me and then winked. Oh yes, my aunt knew I was crushing on her friend. I groaned internally but masked it by putting another piece of pie in my mouth.

"Really? I would have pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon says.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason quipped, and I started to choke on the pie.

"How about a toast?" Faith laughs after I have stopped sputtering. "To new friends." We all sang the words out.

I gather up my dishes and take them to the kitchen. Damon follows me with more dishes. He starts to leave as Mason walks in with his plate.

"Jenna just brought out 'Guitar Hero.' Might be time to mutiny." Mason smiles as he hands me his plate and I set it in the sink.

Damon turns back into the kitchen and smirks, "Well I just happen to like 'Guitar Hero.' So you, my friend, are barking up the wrong tree."

I see Mason's eye twitch, and he takes a calming breath. "Ok, enough with the innuendos. You win, you're hilarious."

"Thank you," Damon overconfidence makes me want to take him down a peg.

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" Mason chuckles and leans against the kitchen counter.

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless." Damon starts. I can almost see his sheet of 21 questions.

"It doesn't matter Damon; he is not your enemy," I say firmly.

"He tried to kill my brother." Damon accused, and I rolled my eyes. I turn my attention to Mason who looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

"That was a mistake." He says.

"Really?" Damon doesn't believe him of course and is glaring at Mason.

"There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift." Mason whispers defensively.

"What no obedience school?" Damon cracked.

"Damon," I said his name in warning.

"I'm serious. Let's not spark some age-old feud that doesn't apply to us." Mason pleaded.

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees." Damon snorted.

"I lost my brother; my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this." Mason says solemnly. They continue to stare for a few moments until Damon nods his head and then walks out.

"I'm sorry about Damon." I apologize after a few moments of silence.

"He was right when he said he was a dick, huh?" Mason smiled.

"Yeah, that he can be. If he gets to bad, just tell Faith. He is pretty terrified of her." I smile back to him.

"Why is that?" Mason asks as he moves closer to me.

Jenna comes bounding into the kitchen, and I take a few steps away. "Hey, are you two going to come rock out?" Jenna acts she's playing an air guitar, and I shake my head at her.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna head out." Mason laughs and walks over to her. He pulls her into a tight hug, and she whimpers slightly. "Too many adults here."

"Hey, I prefer the term 'role model'." She smiles. "Buffy? Are you coming back to the living room?"

" I'm meeting Xander at the grill for a few drinks. Thank you for inviting me, though, I had a lot of fun." I pull her into a hug as well.

"I'm headed that way Buffy, mind if I walk with you?" Mason asks, and I smile to him.

"Sure, just let me grab my purse." We move to the hallway, and I grab my bag.

We say goodbye to everyone and exit the house. For a few minutes, we walk in silence, our footsteps echoing against the concrete until Mason starts to babel.

"Have you ever been to Florida?" He starts and I glance at him. "It's beautiful, truly. The blue sky, the palm trees, the sand that gets everywhere. I love the smell of the ocean. I could live by on the beach for the rest of my life and be content. I was in Florida when I triggered the curse." He frowned at the memory. "A friend thought I was sleeping with his girlfriend and tried to fight me. The curse triggered when I accidently killed him while defending myself."

"I'm sorry." I gave him a soft pat on the shoulder. "My friend Oz, he's a werewolf too, but he was bitten not born into it. He three-year-old cousin bit him when Oz was babysitting the runt. He's been on since he was 17. What's crazy is Oz is like this super chill and relaxed guy."

"I didn't know if someone was bitten that could turn," Mason said shocked.

"Not by your kind. Your kind of werewolves was transformed by the power of repercussion, metamorphosis, and of course magic. I.E. a witch created the line of werewolves from a pack of shapeshifters bounding your abilities to the moon. Oz, his kind of beast is similar, but he is imbued with demonic essence on the full moon which shifts him from a man into a wolf. Well, not exactly a wolf. He looks more like the pictures you see in those old Norse legends, to be honest."

"Wow, how do you know all of that? Wait, if you know about that, then you know about vampires." He stopped, and I turned to meet his gaze. "I'm a werewolf, the Salvatores' are vampires, but what are you?" He asks with a shake of his voice.

I square my shoulders and tilt my chin stubbornly to the side, "I'm the Slayer."

"The Slayer?" Mason asks unsure. "Like the band?"

"No, like she who takes pointy objects and kills vampires, demons, and other creatures of the night. You know the old phrase 'Into every generation, a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer.'" I say using my poshest accent.

"I thought you were a myth." Mason mumbles.

"Yeah, and most think I'd be taller." I give him a wink and I see him smile.

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Please review and tell me what you are thinking! We are getting close to the a lot of action packed chapters! I can't (yes I can, I am loving the Buffy/Mason) wait!_

 _XoXo- AndroidScout_


	20. Not an update

**Hey All,**

 **I am still working on my stories but work has been extremely busy. The good news is I will post new chapters for All in Time, Family Secrets and The Slaying hour by 9/29/17. I frequently read fanfiction so I know it's disappointing to hear. However, if you're upset by this news, just remember new chapters are coming! Hopefully, I will also have a laptop again so I can work from home. \\(;.;)/**

 **I hope everyone is doing ok and please feel free to leave me a comment on how you think the story is going, suggestions for future chapters, or just good old inspirational motivation!**

 **XoXo**

 **Android Scout**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"The first cardinal rule of being the human sidekick is to learn to take a punch." Xander Harris smiled as he looked around at the small group of restless teenagers. Teens who had begun to face to forces of darkness and wanted to continue to fight against evil. A dark-skinned girl in the back raised her hand, and he pointed at her with an encouraging smile.

"I'm a witch?" Her voice was uneven and hesitant.

"Yeah and I'm a vampire." A blonde haired female beside her confessed.

"Ah. Sorry for the human sidekick jab then. Regardless, learning defensive and offensive methods will help you. My friend Willow is a powerful witch, but she knows how to give and take a punch. Why? Because what will happen if you lose your magic?" Xander turned to the chalkboard and tugged on the screen covering his lesson plan. "At some point in your life, you will find yourself weaker than those around you. And if my experience in the supernatural world is anything to go by: you will be beaten, you will be left behind, or you will be kidnapped." Xander lifted the patch covering his right eye, and the teenagers all grimaced at the malformed eye socket. "Hard to look at huh? If I had of been a vampire," He said as he stared down at the blonde, "or a witch" he glanced towards the dark-skinned girl, "I still would have lost the fight that resulted in the loss of my eye."

"What happened?" A sturdy boy with black hair asked.

"I lost the fight against a vampire who was enthralled by the first evil. Lot's of backstory on that insane part of my life, but we will get there. Today," Xander stepped away from in front of the chalkboard so the students could read the board.

 **Defense Lesson 1**

 **Begin reading the following books:**

 **Sun Tzu Art of War**

 **Defend Yourself by Robert Pinus**

 **Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple (You can also watch the Anime).**

 **Topic: How to take and throw a punch.**

 **Pair up in 2 teams. You will be attacking each other and learning what stances to take, how to take a punch and how to deflect an attacker.**

"Two things to note about the reading materials: one, you have two weeks to read them, and two do not knock Kenichi. It's a good series that will teach you a few moves." Xander smiled widely and clapped his hands. "Now, get into your teams!"

Buffy and Alaric watched from the back of the classroom as the teenagers moved the desks around and formed pairs. She was analyzing the way Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood attacked each other. Apparently, the two knew how to throw punches, but Tyler was not used to taking a blow. He tried to duck or swerve away from Jeremy's flying fists.

"Ty, this is learning how to take a hit. Stop chickening out!" Jeremy baited, and Tyler sent the boy an uppercut.

Jeremy took the hit and flew across the room into a nearby wall.

"Nice hit Tyler!" Xander gave the boy an encouraging smile before walking over to help Jeremy who was already starting to stand up.

"Boy has tenacity," Buffy muttered.

"Jeremy? Hell yeah, he does. After dying once by a vampire, he has grown appreciative of life and now he has a reason to fight." Alaric said as he smiles at the boy. "But I didn't realize Caroline knew how to fight."

"Comes with years of cheerleading practice." Buffy chuckled. "She will be one tough little cookie." Buffy watched as Caroline performed a dive cartwheel in an attempt to dodge a surprise attack from Bonnie.

"Is teaching them this stuff necessary?" Alaric pondered as he turned to face Buffy.

"Yes. Everyone should know how to protect themselves, but they chose to be here because they wanted to learn. We are not forcing this on them." Buffy shifted forward, so her elbows rested on her knees. "Besides after the Masquerade Ball, they know they need to learn." Buffy stood up and frowned down at Alaric. "Elena nearly died that night. Not only are we going to encourage these kids to get to fight but I have a few more teachers coming to give them more lessons."

"Who?" Alaric asked.

"Just some old friends," Buffy answered as she started towards the exit.

Last night, the masquerade ball had been a complete nightmare of a mess. The Salvatore Brothers had decided to try their plan to kill Katherine Pierce without informing Buffy, Faith, or Elena. While Buffy had been set up for the Masquerade Ball, Damon and Stefan had begun plotting. She did not know until that night that Damon had killed Mason for conspiring with Katherine. The man who seemed bright and cheerful had fooled her for a brief moment, but she still felt a pang of sadness over the fact that his life was cut short. That night had led to the death of four innocents at Katherine's hand. Buffy and Faith had both learned of the plan after hearing Elena's cries of pain. With one call to Willow, the spell placed on Elena binding her to Katherine was replaced with an enchantment to help Elena recover from her wounds.

Faith nor Buffy had gone to the Salvatore Boarding house after the ball. In fact, the two had split the costs of a decent size room at the Marriott. Faith was dodging near hourly phone calls from Damon while Buffy had organized this impromptu class. The only student missing was Jeremy, but he said she was probably at Stefan's since her car was still at the Lockwood Mansion. At least Buffy had coerced Alaric into allowing Matt Donovan in on the self-defense course. The boy needed to be able to defend himself after last night. Kathrine had compelled him to fight with Tyler but had Matt known about the supernatural, then Tyler's curse would never have been triggered.

Luckily for Tyler, Caroline and Faith had been close to when the fight had started. Faith had recognized the jolt of energy that now imbued Tyler and quickly rushed Caroline and Tyler away. Despite triggering a werewolf curse, Tyler was optimistic and engaging with the others about his concerns and fears.

Buffy shuddered slightly as she stepped out of the classroom. No matter how old she got, she still got the "heebie-jeebies" whenever she was in a high school. She was exiting the building when she spotted Stefan, and she groaned loudly.

Stefan turned towards her and grimaced when he recognized her. "Oh, hey Buffy." He said timidly while walking towards her.

"Salvatore." She nodded to him. "What brings you here? Thought you dropped out of school for good."

"Ah. I'm looking for Elena." Stefan replied quietly.

"Elena? Didn't she stay with you last night?"

"We're not back together. I saw her at the part, but that was it. She didn't sleep over." Stefan frowned, and Buffy's eyes widened.

"Stefan, Jeremy said she didn't come home last night, and her car is still at the Lockwoods." Buffy looked at Stefan, and the two rushed back to the school.

Inside the classroom, a flurry of teens attacking one another, some with blades and others with mock pellet guns.

"Xander!" Buffy called across the crowded room.

"BUUUUU FFYYY!" Xander exclaimed as he cut a path between the teenagers. He stopped in front of her with a giant grin plastered on his face. "What's up?"

"Calm the class; we need to ask everyone a question," Buffy ordered before walking to the front of the room.

"Aye Aye Captain." Xander smiled, and a moment later, he let out a loud and long whistle. The teens placed their hands on their ears. "Alright, settle down and take seats." Xander smiled as the teens did as he said with a quickness.

After all the teens were seated, Buffy moved forward. "Has anyone seen or heard from Elena today?"

A chorus of "No's" answered her and Buffy frowned deeper. "Stefan, call Damon. I'll call Faith."

20 minutes later, Damon and Faith were staring each other down while the room sat in uncomfortable and awkward silence.

"Fai.." Damon started to speak, but Faith walked over and punched him square in the jaw.

"Piece of shit." She muttered as she walked to the back of the class. She nodded to Buffy and Buffy smiled softly at her heartbroken friend.

As Damon picked himself up, the teens and adults struggled not to laugh. After he was standing, Buffy addressed everyone. "Elena is missing, and we need to devise a plan to find and retrieve her."

"Well don't you sound all military Commander-ish," Damon uttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, because as far as this Scooby gang goes, only Faith, Xander, and I are qualified to lead. So fuck off or help. But if you help, you are following my orders, got it?" Buffy snarled as she let her eyes glance up at him briefly.

"Sure, we can go with your plan. But if it has escaped your "Oh so righteous" attention, we captured Kathrine last night so what's with all the angry bitch faces." Damon sighed as he leaned against the blackboard.

"Sure. You think you've won because you captured the baddie, right?" Faith mocked as she slowly strolled forward. Buffy smiled as her sister slayer and couldn't help but think how Faith resembled a lioness preparing to pounce on a fresh meal.

"Obviously," Damon said with a roll of his eyes.

"Wrong. You are in more danger now than ever." Faith smiled victoriously. "When Katherine faked her death, she was running from something or someone. Who do you think is responsible for a 500-year-old vampire to constantly be on the run?"

"I…" Damon fumbled for words.

"Whoever took Elena is who Katherine is running from which means you need to get your head outta your ass and we need to come up with a plan." As Faith smirked over Damon, Buffy looked forward at the group.

"Bonnie, can you locate Elena with magic?" Buffy asked the dark-skinned witch in the back of the class.

"Um… I think so, but I have only read how to do it. I have never tried to use the spell before." Bonnie confessed.

"That's ok, I believe in you." Jeremy smiles sweetly to the Bonnie. She blushed slightly before giving him a serious, stern face.

"Jer, I'll need some blood from you for the spell to work." Bonnie mumbles.

"Ok." Jeremy starts rolling up his sleeves on his shirt.

"I also need to white candles, a map, and some salt." Bonnie pulls out her backpack from the bottom of her desk. She starts looking through it and smiles. "I have the salt and candles at least."

"I have a map of Virginia? Will that help?" Matt says as he too grabs his backpack.

The teens start building a mock alter and Faith smiles softly at them. "Hey B," Buffy looks over at Faith. "Do they not remind you of the Scoobies from back in the day?"

Buffy smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, they do."

"How does this work?" Matt asked as he watched Bonnie light the candles.

"I'll use Jeremy's blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. Since they are related, it I'll make the connection stronger." Bonnie smiles at Jeremy, and he turns his head to hide his reddening cheeks.

"Hey, Alaric?" Buffy turned towards the man who sat in his desk grading papers. Alaric looks up at her with a smirk. "Do you have weapons here we can use or do we need to make a pitstop by the Salvatore's?"

"I have some weapons here." Alaric began packing the papers on his desk into a small binder. "I'll be right back with some."

"Thank you!" Buffy called out as Alaric walked out of the room.

"Shhh!" Caroline held a finger to her lips as she glared at Buffy.

"Oops. Sorry." Buffy mouthed before watching the students.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked, and Jeremy nodded his head. With the flick of her wrist, Bonnie cuts into Jeremy's hand. As his blood starts to spill onto the map, the blood begins to take shape and travel down the route to a small area north of Mystic Falls. Gasping, Bonnie breaks the connection before pointing at the blood-stained spot. "She's there."

"That's 300 miles away!" Tyler exclaims

"No, Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that." Stefan whines as he stares down in disbelief at the map.

"That's as close as I can get." Bonnie defended as she begins packing up the materials.

"That's fine. Good Job, Bonnie." Buffy smiles at her. "We can map the location with aerial views and narrow down the precise location. Jeremy and Tyler, do you mind pulling up aerial's?" Buffy looked at the two rivals who only nodded before rushing off to the computer lab.

"Perfect, call me with whatever you find out." Stefan starts to leave, but Faith holds him back.

"Slow your roll there pal. You're not leaving without us." Faith says before tossing him in a student seat.

"No, I need to start moving now! It's 300 miles to run which will take me longer than I can…."

"Stefan, can it," Buffy says as she gives him an evil glare. "Besides, it will take us one minute to get there."

"What? How do you mean?" Stefan asked, and a few of the teens raised eyebrows at her statement.

"Because of this." Buffy whipped out her cell phone and hit the number 2 button on the phone. After two rings the room heard an eerie voice laughing hysterically.

A split second later, a crack of lightning descended into the chamber. The teens screamed while Buffy, Xander, and Faith looked at the flash with joy in their eyes. As the smoke disappeared, a woman with short red hair, a long black robe and holding a hot pink cell phone emerged.

"BUFFY!" The woman squealed loudly before running over to her and immersing her in a giant hug. The two continue to embrace for a few more minutes before separating.

"Everyone, please meet Willow." Buffy smiles broadly as she notices everyone looking in awe at the woman before them.

"How did you do that?" Bonnie asked Willow excitedly.

"Well, it's complicated and involves a bit of kinetic energy…" Willow started to say, but Damon interrupted.

"I hate to be that guy. Wait, no I love to be this guy, but Elena, the long brown haired princess who is in trouble. Let's go already." Damon growled.

"Uh, that must be Damon." Willow guessed before turning to Bonnie. "Don't worry BonBon, I'll teach you all about witchcraft but first let's go save your bestie."

"How do you know my name?" Bonnie's eyes grew wide and doll-like.

"I kind of talk about Y'all a lot," Buffy said while scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh!" Bonnie squeaked in delight.

"Hey guys," Tyler yells as he and Jeremy race into the room. "Woah. Who is the redhead?"

"My friend Willow, she's a powerful witch. Anyway, what did you find." Buffy walks over to them, and they hand her a few pieces of paper with maps printed on them.

"Well, initially we looked at the outlining area, but the Jeremy had the ingenious idea to look up old homes on the market for more than three years. We cross-referenced that to places close to isolated highways or where they have restricted access points. We found a winner." Tyler flips to the very last page that includes a map, direction and a screenshot of a decrepit Victorian white house.

"Great job guys!" Buffy smiled up at them before walking over to Willow and handing her the papers. "We are waiting for Alaric to get back with his weapons but once he is here, we should be all set to go. Think you can get us there?"

"Oh yeah, no sweat. All of you right?" Willow looks around the room and the teens all nod. "Fantastic!"

Now, we just need to come up with a plan."

I have to get out of here. That's the only thing I could think about as I questioned Rose about who she was, why she kidnapped me, and who Elijah, the man she was going to deliver me to, was. A wave of fear paralyzed me when Trevor busted into the room yelling that Elijah was here. Now I stand before him, this man is known as Elijah. He is tall, with light brown hair and eyes that reminded me of obsidian.

"We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going." Elijah's says as he reaches for me.

Cringing, I take a step away. "Please, don't let him take me," I beg of Rose but she looks at me with disinterest.

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah starts walking towards Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah." Trevor closed his eyes as the tears slipped down his face. "I'm truly very sorry."

"Oh no, your apology is not necessary." Elijah waved a hand of dismal in the air. Something about the way he carries himself told me Elijah was about to do something drastic.

""Yes, yes it is." Trevor opened his eyes and looked at Elijah. "You trusted me with Katerina, and I failed you."

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose," Elijah sent a coy smirk to Rose, and I felt a chill travel down my spine. "Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that I honor." Elijah returned his attention to Trevor. "Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness," Trevor said as he bent his head forward in shame.

"So granted." Elijah's voice was soft, and Trevor looks up for a brief moment. A smile plastered onto his face. For a moment, the room is quiet but the sound of Trevor's headless body smacking the floor alert's me to Elijah's deceptiveness. Like a spider drawing in their prey, he struck quickly and without hesitation. Rose's cries pulled me out of my state of shock, and a part of me wanted to give the poor woman a small hug.

"YOU!" Rose screamed, but Elijah sent her a menacing glare.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah turned his attention to me. "Come." He demanded, but I kept my feet planted firmly on the ground.

How would Buffy or Faith handle this? Buffy would fight her way out and so would Faith yet the latter would use some leverage to get away. The Moonstone!

"No!" I said sternly. "What about the moonstone?"

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah narrowed his eyes.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." I watched as Elijah raised his head in surprise at my revelation.

"Yes?" He pressed.

"I can help you get it." I offered while shifting my weight so that my feet were more balanced in case I did need to fight my way out.

"Tell me where it is," Elijah demanded more firmly.

"It doesn't work that way," I say with a small chuckle and shake my head.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah sounded almost proud that I was indeed trying that maneuver. He sends Rose a quizzical look.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose says as she holds her hands up in surrender.

Elijah moves so fast that I cannot even follow his blur but he stands in front of me. The cornea of his eye expands as he looks me in the eye. "Tell me where it is."

When I don't respond to his compulsion, Elijah looks down at my neck and smirks. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He rips the necklace off and tosses it aside. Grabbing my head tightly, he tries to compel me again. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

My body is taken over by the urge to confess the truth, and despite my resistance, I hear the words escaping me. "In the tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?" Elijah demands while stroking his chin in thought.

Again I try to resist, but I fail. "It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." Elijah begins to pace again but the sound of glass breaking downstairs pulls him from his thoughts. "What is that?" He hisses at Rose.

"I don't know." Rose is just as perplexed.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah demands.

"I don't know." Rose frowns.

Elijah marches forward and grips me tightly. He flashes to what looks like the parlor room. The room is filled with a smoky vapor, and I feel Elijah's grip loosen. I notice a grenade lying near my feet and I smile. My friends are here. Elijah grips me tighter than before and moves us into another room. He roughly tosses me into Rose's arms at the sound of a girl giggling.

"Up here!" A voice, I recognize as Caroline taunts from somewhere upstairs.

"Down here!" Another voice says but this one I cannot place.

"Rose," Elijah growls.

"I don't know who they are." Rose urges.

"Come play with us!" A menacing cackle screeches loudly near us.

Frustrated and growling I watch as Elijah strides forward and catches something in his hand. I look closer and notice a stake had pierced his side and I could hear him chuckling. "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me." Elijah stopped and turned toward the looming staircase. "You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah walked over a grabbed a nearby by coat wrack and cracked it over his knee. He was now wielding a long make-shift stake as he cackled. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. Come out now, and I will spare you a painful death."

"Sorry pal, but that is not how I play." I heard Buffy in a threatening voice. I turned my head towards the direction of her voice. Buffy is standing in the open foyer, clad in black leather pants, a crush velvet red spaghetti strap shirt, and heeled red booties while twirling a stake in the palm of her hand.

I looked back at Elijah, and I notice his face was no longer smirking. "Slayer." He hissed as he took a tentative step back.

I heard Buffy blow a bubble and pop it before answering him "Hello to you Mr. Vampire Stalker." A flash up the stairs alerted me that their fight had begun. Both moved so fast that I could only make out a blur of motion as nearby walls were decimated by their struggle. The house began to creak and groan, the ceiling began to fall, and the lights flickered. Suddenly, Elijah appeared in a bubble with a redhead woman staring victoriously up at him.

"I believe somebody needs a time out." The redhead taunted as she sauntered away from the bubble, her black pumps clicking across the wood floors.

"ELENA!" I hear Stefan's voice, and a second later, I am in his arms. Stefan is caressing my bruised cheek when Buffy walks up.

"How is ya holding up girlie?" She asks as she blows another bubble from her bubble gum.

"I'm good, but that vampire… I…. I hate to say it, but we can't leave him alive, Buffy. He followed Rose and Trevor for 500 years. He killed Trevor after the poor man apologized for helping Katherine escape." I rushed out.

"Ah, I see you like to babble as well!" The redhead smiled at me, and I looked at her intently. She had bright red hair, green eyes, and pale skin that was covered up by a black, green, and silver cloak.

"Yea, she does when she's frightened. Don't worry Elena. We will take care of him." the evil glint in Buffy's eye told me she wasn't lying. "Why don't you and Stefan go home. The rest of us will meet back up with you later."

"How are we…"

"That's where I come in!" The redhead giggled slightly. "Take my hand, both of you."

With a flash of blue lightning, we disappeared from the rotting house and reappeared in Stefan's bedroom. Awestruck, I looked back to the redhead, and she smiled brightly.

"Willow Rosenberg," She said as she struck out her hand. "Yes, I'm a witch."

"Elena Gilbert," I say softly as I take her, surprisingly, warm hand in my grasp. "It's a pleasure. Buffy speaks a lot about you."

"Speaking of Buffy! I need to get back. We will talk soon, I promise." With that, Willow disappeared.

The last thing I remember about that night, before falling asleep, is Stefan stroking my hair softly as I laid down on his chest.

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you so much for all the inspiration and encouragements! As some may know from one of the updates in another story, I lost my grandfather and aunt in one month. I struggled to really find my writing voice for a while. I hope you all will accept my dearest apologies for the delay. Heres to many more chapters that thrill and excite everyone!**

 **XoXo**

 **AndroidScout21**


End file.
